Frozen II: A Fire Fueled by Rage
by W. R. Winters
Summary: "Some are born, others are cursed; me, I was both. I try to control it, but anger is my enemy." Elsa isn't the only one with powers, there is another with power over fire. But this new face coming to Arendelle isn't their only problem. There are enemies plotting to take the kingdom of Arendelle; and they are determined to get the throne one way or another (ElsaXOC) and Kristanna
1. Chapter 1: Not alone

**Hello everybody, this is W. R. Winters bringing you another of my amazing stories; **_**Ashen**_**.**

**Normally I would write something in the Pokémon fandom, but I'm having a case of writer's block in that category so I decided to write a story in another fandom so I could get some other ideas out of my head so I could make room for new ones.**

**But enough about that, on with the story!**

**A.N. This is my first **_**Frozen**_** fanfic so go easy on me.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

(? P.O.V.)

* * *

It all started when the sorcerer came to my parents.

I guess I could blame my parents for why I'm the way I am, but that wasn't the way I saw it. My parents weren't think things through and I guess I paid the price. Some are born, others are cursed; me, I was both.

The sorcerer came to my parents while my mother was still pregnant with me. I never knew why, my parents never told me. My father thought that the sorcerer's work was wrong. Apparently my father was a real hothead because whenever my parents told me what happened the sorcerer said this, "I real hothead aren't you?" then he would smirk, "I wonder what would happen if that were in the _literal_ sense?" And as a result; I was made the way I was.

* * *

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Zander; and I'm a pyrokinetic. Meaning I have the ability to control heat and flames. When people say I have a fiery temper, they have no idea how right they are. I usually do a pretty good job of keeping my power back, but anger causes me to lose control. To put it simply is this; anger is my enemy.

* * *

Growing up in a family of blacksmiths put good use to my abilities, heat never seemed to affect me and I never got burned, but I still got angry all too often. The thing is I hate conflict. Whether it by a simple argument to an all-out war; I hate it. It always got me riled up and eventually gets me angry.

My parents found a way to help me; leather. Blacksmiths use leather to protect their hands and bodies from the fire. So by dressing me up in leather; I was able to block my fire even if I got angry.

My parents would constantly try to get the sorcerer to lift my curse, but he wouldn't budge. Personally I always thought they did for their sake rather than mine. This power is a curse to me; therefore I'm a curse to my parents.

* * *

When I was 19 a week before my 20th birthday I thought I could handle myself; so I took off the heavy leather gloves that covered my hands. My parents saw what I had done… they didn't approve. I tried to reason with them but they contradicted. The more they went against me… the angrier I became. Once my anger reached its capacity; I lost it.

Flames erupted out of my fingers like water coming out of a pump and before I knew it. My own home, along with my parents was consumed by the flames of my anger.

The town saw the smoke and came to examine what was wrong and you can imagine what they found. Me standing in the burned ruins of my home with the charred remains of my parents. So naturally they blamed me for what happened. They were right, but it was an accident.

I should have been executed, but I wasn't. "He's just a boy." Some said, "boy or not, he murdered his family and deserves to be punished." So the answer was obvious; banishment and exile. They had the decency to leave me with enough food and water to last me a little while, but it was just stalling my death in their eyes. After I was cast out I left to see the one person I needed to talk to; the sorcerer that cursed me. And after weeks of traveling I found his tower.

* * *

"No." he stated when I asked him what I wanted.

"What's the point in me keeping this curse now?" I stated more than asked, "Because of this curse my parents are dead. You got back at them, so what's the point?"

The sorcerer stared at me with a hard gaze, "Your father needed to pay the price for his actions and so he will." He lowered his voice, "Now it seems you'll have to pay it now."

I could feel my blood boil, whether it was literally boiling or not I could never really be sure, "So you won't take back the curse?" then I asked in a hate filled tone, "Or you just can't?"

The sorcerer abruptly stood up, "Watch your tongue boy!" his voice almost dripping with venom, "I thought you're father would've taught you better. It was his loud mouth that got you into this mess."

I started to breathe a lot more slowly in order to calm myself down, "I want you to take back my curse." I began to take off my gloves, "And I'm not asking."

The sorcerer began to chuckle which grew to a laugh, "You think you scare me boy?" he asked. "I'm not just some frightened villager you can threaten. Those people were people like your parents."

Anger flooded my mind and my vision became rimmed with red, "Not afraid of me, but afraid of _this_." Then as soon as those words left my mouth; all hell broke loose.

* * *

I don't really remember what happened after that, it's all a little blurry. All I remember was burning everything. The sorcerer's books, projects, his tower, and the sorcerer himself. When I was finished I felt a sense of déjà vu, because I was standing in the ruins of a burnt building, and I was alone… or so I thought.

As I gathered myself I noticed a single form of life coming out of a pile of burnt wood and partially melted metal; a wolf, but this wolf was unlike any I had ever seen. The wolves' native to this land ranged from grey to white. This wolf was black as the night, and he was covered in blood red stripes. The stripes that marked his body resembled bloody gashes and wounds one receives in battle. His golden yellow eyes studied me as he walked forward paying no heed to the burning embers he was walking on.

As he got closer I saw he looked unharmed by all the destruction around him. Not knowing whether this was a real wolf and not a shape shifted sorcerer I asked, "What are you?"

The wolf looked me in the eye and answered in a clear voice, "I result of the sorcerer's magic; just like you." Started I took a few spaces back hoping to find a weapon, "There's no need to be afraid, I won't attack unless I have to. Who are you?"

Still cautious of this wolf I said, "My name is Zander. Who are you?"

"Well Zander,I don't really have a name, but I guess you can call me Ithilagar." The wolf responded.

"Well _Ithlagar_, it seems that we seem to have one or two things in common. Why don't you come with me?" I offered.

Ithilagar's expression showed annoyance, "My name is _Ithilagar_, not _Ithlagar_, but I don't see why not. It could be fun to do some traveling." And that was when I made friends with a magical wolf.

* * *

Turns out Ithilagar's company was quite enjoyable. I never really could get his name right until I had traveled with him for a couple weeks. The two of us were in a tavern enjoying a good meal when Ithilagar gave me an idea, "Maybe we should think of finding a place to stay for a while. I'm getting tired of not staying in one place for more than one night."

I finished of my drink and put the empty mug on the table, "Hmm, good idea, but it will have to be somewhere far away. I don't want to raise suspicion. There are too many people here that throw us out and the slightest rumor about what we are, and what we can do." Ithilagar nodded and I signaled a waitress to our table.

"Do you need another refill Mr.…" she trailed off.

"Just Zander is fine." I reassured, "Actually I was wondering if you had a map I could see."

The waitress nodded, "Sure thing, any kind of map you prefer?"

"One that show a very large area. Large cities, neighboring kingdoms, anything on a large scale." I explained.

The waitress nodded, "I know just the thing, stay right here and I'll be right back."

"Thank you." I heard a whining at my feet and immediately knew what he wanted, "Also can you get me some meat on a plate from my furry friend here?" she nodded and walked off.

"I make a pretty good actor don't I?" the wolf said.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah the only problem is you look like a demon that emerged from the fiery abyss. Do you have any idea on what I had to do to allow you to come in here?"

Ithilagar chuckled, "Of course I do, I mean after all I came up with that plan."

I slumped in my seat, "Shut up." I grumbled.

Pretty soon the waitress came back with a folded piece of paper and a plate with some leftover meat piled on it. "Here's your map." She said while handing the parchment to me, "And here's your dinner boy." She said putting the plate on the ground and rubbed the top of his head before walking away.

I moved my plate to the side and unfolded the map to show a large land mass split up into several kingdoms with other countries across a vast sea with a few clusters of islands in the south. "Okay let's see. Some of the farthest kingdoms are Corona, the Southern Isles, Arendelle, and We-," I stopped, "_Weaseltown_?" I asked and looked at the name more closely, "Oh _Weselton_, I wonder how many people make that mistake? Though in my opinion from what I've heard about it, Weaseltown would be a more fitting name don't you think so?" Ithilagar grunted in agreement. "So Weselton is out of the question, the Duke is very serious about ridding the world of sorcery." I looked at the next one, "The Southern Isles, I know I want to go far, but I don't I want to live in a kingdom that's a bunch of islands." Ithilagar growled, "Yeah you don't care much for sea travel either." I looked at the last two choices, "That leaves Corona and Arendelle, what do you think?" I put the map down next to the black wolf.

Ithilagar looked at the two kingdoms, "Well both look very promising, the city of Arendelle is right next to a fjord so I assume there's good trade, Corona seems to have more land, but…"

"But?" I asked wanting him to continue.

"For some reason Arendelle seems to stand out to me." Ithilagar explained.

"Isn't Arendelle the kingdom that locked up their castle without giving any reason?" I asked trying to remember. "There was something else too."

"Yes, but that was years ago I'm sure things have changed." Ithilagar explained, "But Corona isn't any better, their princess was kidnapped by an old lady and they _still_ haven't found her, but the king and queen refuse to give up."

"The king and queen?" My eyes widened as I remembered, "Oh yeah, now I remember. The king and queen of Arendelle died I think a little more than a year ago." I looked down at the wolf, "You want to go to a kingdom with no king or queen?"

Ithilagar nodded, "Good point, but my instincts tell me Arendelle is the place to go." Finishing the last of his meat he stood up and stretched, "Besides, Arendelle is still a long ways away so maybe by the time we get there will be a new king and/or queen."

I leaned down and picked up the map, "Okay that settles it, tomorrow we set of for Arendelle."

* * *

_2 years later_

* * *

I was 20 when we first set off for Arendelle. Turns out Arendelle was a lot farther than it looked, it was also hard to get to. Now two years later at the age of 22, Ithilagar and I were finally getting close to seeing the city of Arendelle. "We're almost there Ithilagar; once we get out of this forest we should be able to see our new home."

The black and red wolf walked up beside me, "Are you sure? Because that's what you said the last time, and the time before that, and the time before."

Chuckling I shook my head, "Not this time Ithilagar, not this time." I walked forward and cleared my way through the underbrush before coming onto a road. Following the road with my eyes I beheld the majestic city, "You really need to see this." I said breathlessly.

Ithilagar came up beside me, "Well wonders never cease." I nodded in agreement.

"Come on let's go find an inn to stay in until we find a permanent home." I started to walk down the road with Ithilagar padding behind me.

We both came to the city borders when a guard stopped me, "State your business sir."

I nodded, "Simple I've to make a new living for myself. I've come hoping to start a shop and live in the great city of Arendelle."

The guards look at Ithilagar, "And the wolf?"

I leaned down and scratched the fur on his neck, "He's my companion, as scary as he looks I assure you he's quite tame." I stood up, "Now could you please let me in?"

The guard looked at me suspiciously, "Strange outfit for a simple merchant."

I looked down at my outfit. As usual I was completely dressed in leather, black colored leather with crimson trimming for a more fashionable outlook. "Well with winter on its way I need to keep warm, plus gives me a little protection."

"From what exactly," One of the guards asked.

These guards were getting on my nerves, "The usual, that's all you need to know."

The guard nodded, "Very well, I'll let you pass. Don't go causing trouble, we've had enough for one year."

"Is Arendelle at war?" I asked curiously.

The guards looked at me like I was some sort of freak, "You don't know?"

I shrugged, "Seeing as I have no idea what you're talking about; yes. I unfortunately don't have time to hear about it. We're very tired from traveling. Could you point us towards the nearest inn?"

"Very well, be on your way. The nearest inn is just outside the market place. _'Snowflake Falls Inn'_ you can't miss it." I nodded my thanks and walked past the guards and into the city.

* * *

When I walked into the room I had rented, I put my pack on the bed and slumped into a nearby chair, "I was starting to think those guards wouldn't leave us alone." Ithilagar said as he lay down.

"I know I was starting to lose my patience." I grumbled before sighing, "Well I should probably go into town and see about buying a house."

I got up and walked toward the door when Ithilagar stopped me, "Before you do I suggest you freshen up a bit."

I looked in a nearby mirror to see what he meant. I had a bit of scruff on my face so I needed a shave, my messy mop of black hair looked wet with sweat and that it hadn't been washed for weeks, my hazel eyes were a little bloodshot almost brought out the yellow and brown colors; almost. "Okay I guess I could use a small washing." I admitted and I found the washroom and went inside and started to clean myself up.

I came out looking and feeling fresh, shaved, and clean, "Okay now I'm going out, don't cause too much trouble while I'm gone."

Ithilagar rolled his eyes, "Zander, you do realize how big of a hypocrite you seem to become after you tell me that?"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, "I'll be careful don't worry." And with that, I left the room.

* * *

As I walked through town I got a few stares from the townspeople, some of them gave me a welcoming glance, others were suspicious of me, and I think a small group of girls were swooning over me. I looked around trying to find someone who didn't look like they were doing anything important. I walk to a guy that was reading a book on a stone bench, "Excuse me you have a minute?"

The man looked up from his book, "Can I help you with something?"

"Actually you can." I said while smiling at him, "I'm planning on buying a home and setting up a small shop here in Arendelle and I was wondering where I would go to buy a house or land to build a house on."

The man nodded, "My best guess would be for you to see the land lord at the castle. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out something with him." I nodded my thanks and started walking towards the castle.

* * *

After walking for a bit I was getting pretty hungry. I looked around and saw a food cart, there was a line, but it was the only food I could see. So I went over there and started to wait in line. I'm guessing I was a popular place because people started lining up behind me. I was getting bored so I decided to listen to what was around when I heard something quite irritating.

"I told you I didn't do it!" a voice said

"If you didn't who did?" a second asked in an angry tone.

I turned around and saw two teenaged boys fighting about who knows what. I tried to push them out of my head, but they just kept coming back, and I could feel my blood begin to boil. I looked around and saw a well next to a building, maybe a shop or small house. I turned to the guy behind me, "Would you mind saving my spot for just a minute?" he said he would save it and a walked to the well.

When I got there I took off my black leather gloves and put them on the edge of the well exposing the tanned skin on my hands. I dipped my hands into the cold water and took a small sip. It calmed me down a little to feel the cool liquid slide down my throat. My I could still feel the argument in my head, I dipped my hands and this time slashed water on my face. I put my hands in the water and just kept them there hoping that would, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get it out of my head.

Why were they arguing? What were they arguing about? Who's right and who's wrong? These and similar question kept going through my head making me angrier and angrier. Not feeling the cold water anymore I looked down to see the water was beginning to steam and boil. I immediately took my hands out of the water and started to shake them out, but when I wasn't looking. A small flame left one of my fingers and landed on a small pile of hay nestled against the house.

On my way back I was still getting angrier by the second. And when I got back in line I heard the arguing again even louder than before. I covered my ears, "Hey buddy you alright?" somebody said next to me.

"I'm fine." I grumbled, "It's just that I hate arguing and those kids are getting on my nerves." It looked like he was about to say something when I heard screaming and saw several guards run in the direction of the well. I looked and horror came onto my face.

The building next to the well was being consumed by a large inferno. "Oh no." I said and I backed away from the burning building. It seemed that everybody was distracted by the burning build so I turned and ran away and into one of the alleys. Trying not to be seen I turned around to see what was happening, and what I saw amazed me. Standing by the fire was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

She had platinum blonde hair styled in a loose braid over her shoulder and the pale skin unlike anything I had ever seen. She was wearing a light blue dress that fitted her form perfectly with the blouse of it seeming to sparkle with a transparent cape with several designs etched onto it. I couldn't see her face since she was turned away from me.

She rushed up to some of the guards and started talking to them. They bowed slightly and told her that the fire wasn't going out. I looked over at the building and saw that even though they were using a lot of water, the fire didn't seem close to going out, in fact the water seemed to evaporate when it hit the fire. "Of course, it's not going out. It's _my_ fire." I said to myself. As I continued to watch, I saw the woman walk forward and put her hands together and started to rub them. Light blue magic began to swirl around her fingers and when she shot her hands out a wave of ice flowed out of her hands and put out the fire in almost no time at all. "What?" I asked myself as I watched the display of ice. I took me a few seconds to realize what just happened, "I'm not alone, not entirely at least." With this thought in my head I ran deeper into the alley to get away from the scene, and to get back to Ithilagar.

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

When they told me there was a fire in the market I didn't hesitate to run to where it was happening. When I got there I saw just how powerful the fire was. Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw someone run into one of the nearby alleyways. I walked to the guard in charge, "What's going on?"

The guards looked surprised to see me here, "Queen Elsa," the bowed slightly and I gestured them to continue, "The fire seemed to come out of nowhere. One minute all was well, and then in seconds the building was completely covered in flames." He pointed to the fire and the guards trying to put it out, "We've tried, but no amount of water seems to be even fazing it."

I stared at the fire and he was right, they were dumping buckets on it, but it wasn't going out. Having an idea I stepped closer to the fire and started to charge my powers. After I think they were ready I shot my hands forward and a wave of ice erupted from my hands and swirled around the fire putting it out in seconds. Even after the fire was gone visually I continued until I was sure it was out.

Putting my hands down, I smiled grateful that it was over with, but I was confused. How could a fire this size start with it being this close to winter? Then it hit me, someone started this fire. Which means I need to find out who and why.

I pointed to one of the guards, "Get me some of the witnesses from before and during the fire." They nodded and ran off shouting something to do with the fire. As I waited I felt my eyes go to the alley I thought I saw someone run through.

My thoughts were interrupted by the guards coming back, "Queen Elsa we found some witnesses that saw what happened."

"Thank you," I turned my attention to the people they brought, "I want you to tell me everything you saw." After minutes of listening I noticed that most of the people they brought were just guys that wanted to flirt with me, as it continued I put my hands up, "Look, I'm serious, I want you to tell me anything suspicious or out of the ordinary before and during the fire."

None of the 'witnesses' said anything, "Well…" a man started, but he stopped.

I turned my attention to him, "Do you have something to say?" I asked him.

He looked nervous as he talked, "Well earlier I got in line to get a snack and I was waiting behind a tall guy, after a few minutes he looked at me and asked me to save his spot. I wanted to argue, but he looked like he needed to let off some steam so I didn't argue." I silently agreed, I was never one to argue with people that were in a bad mood, "He went over to the well next to the house, took of what appeared to be gloves and looked like he was cooling himself off, or calming himself down I couldn't be sure. Eventually he just put his hands in the water and waited. Then about a minute later he quickly took out his hands and hurried to dry them off before putting his gloves back of and it seemed to storm back to his spot in line and started mumbling. Eventually he covered his ears and I asked if he was alright. He seemed to calm down a little and explained that he couldn't stand listening to an argument between some teenaged boys nearby. Before I could ask him more I heard screaming and that's when I noticed the fire."

I nodded, "And what happened to the man?" I asked.

"He seemed to disappear as the guards started to work on putting out the fire." The witness replied.

"Then we got him." I said, "Can you tell us what you remember about him?"

He nodded, "Like I said he was fairly tall, he had a messy mop of black hair, whatever skin I could see was tanned-"

"What do mean 'Whatever skin I could see'?" I interrupted.

"He wore nothing but leather, leather boots, gloves, you name it. he was completely garbed in black leather except for his head." I nodded and urged him to continue, "He seemed to be fairly buff, but it was hard to tell, but what surprised me was he didn't look a lot older than you your majesty."

I turned to the guards, "Try to find anybody that fits the description and bring him to the castle when you find him." They nodded and ran off in search for the mysterious man.

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

I ran into my room and all but slammed the door shut, "And what has you so frazzled may I ask?" Ithilagar said as I sat down.

"I had an eventful day today you could say." I said with an uneasy voice.

"You started a fire didn't you?" He stated more than asked. "A building this time?"

"You know me all too well." I responded.

"It's been years since your last accident, so it was bound to happen eventually." Ithilagar said.

I groaned, "So much for control."

Ithilagar stood up, stretched, and walk forward so he could stand next to the chair I was in, "Zander I would call 'holding back' control."

I threw up my hands in exasperation, "Well what else am I supposed to do?"

The wolf let out a sigh "I don't know Zander." He admitted, "I don't know." Ithilagar studied me for a second before speaking again, "The fire isn't the only thing on your mind is it?"

I laughed softly, "You really know me too well… It's actually kind of creepy." I finished as I looked at Ithilagar who chuckled in response, "Okay I might as well tell you. I saw someone who's like me."

Ithilagar looked surprised, "What do you mean?"

I looked away from the wolf, "I saw a woman around my age-" I started but stopped, "It's not like that so I suggest you get that grin off your face." Out of the corner of my eye i saw Ithilagar's grin drop, "Anyway she had powers over ice, but unlike me, she seemed to be in total control over it. She has no idea how lucky she is to be like that."

Ithilagar nodded in agreement, " Yes… so it looks like were not as alone as we thought."

I smiled and looked out a nearby window, "No it seems that we aren't."

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Okay there's the first chapter of **_**Ashen**_**. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Big Job

**Welcome all those that took the time to read my story.**

**I hope you're comfortable, now let it begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

"I really need to look into how well our guards are trained." It had been almost a month since the fire and the guards still haven't found anything, "Honestly how hard could it be to find one person?" I asked myself.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on my door, "Queen Elsa are you in there?" A male voice asked.

"Yes," I called out, "What is it Kai?" I replied to the head servant.

"You have a visitor; Kristoff the Ice Master and Deliverer. Apparently he has some important business to discuss with you."

"Kristoff, what does he want?" I asked myself silently, "Very well, send him in." the door opened and Kristoff walked in looking serious, but I could see clearly that he was nervous, "What is it Kristoff? Not that I don't enjoy your company, but I need you to make it quick I have important business to attend to."

Kritsoff's serious face dropped and I could clearly see just how nervous he was. He started to rub the back of his neck. "W-well, you see your maje- I-I mean Elsa. There's something that's been on mind. Actually it's been on my mind for quite a while and well I guess I should get to the point so-" Kristoff rambled until I cut him off with a laugh.

"Wow I don't think I've seen you this nervous. Not even when you accidently said you could kiss Anna for giving you that sled." I said in a humorous tone.

Kristoff blushed, "You heard about that?"

I laughed, "I was the only thing Anna could talk about for days. To be honest I got a little old after a few hours." Kristoff blushed even harder, "But it was still very sweet. You've really made Anna happy after what Hans did to her."

Kristoff face grew angry, "I still wish I could've had a go at him," his face lighted a bit, "but none the less it was hilarious when Anna punched Hans into the fjord."

Seeing I wasn't going anywhere with this I decided to get back on subject, "Kristoff you said there was something on your mind."

"Oh yeah, well there's actually something important I needed to ask you." He said the nervousness coming back.

"Does this involve your ice business?" I said in a monotone voice.

He waved his hands defensively, "No, it actually has something to do with your sister."

"Go on." I said curious on what Anna had to with this.

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

_The day after the fire._

* * *

I woke up with the thought of that ice girl from the fire. I rubbed whatever sleep that was left from my eyes and got out from under the sheets, "Morning Ithilagar." I said in a groggy tone there wasn't any response. I looked around the room, "Ithilagar? I said in a more alert tone. The wolf wasn't anywhere in the room. I saw that the door was open, "Maybe I slammed the door so hard it opened itself," I thought out loud. "So Ithilagar isn't _here_, he must be… Uh oh." I made sure I had everything before slightly rushing down the stairs where I saw Ithilagar eating off a plate that was placed on the floor. I breathed I sigh of relief and went to sit down at the table nearest to Ithilagar.

"About time you showed up." Ithilagar said quietly.

"It's a miracle I even got to sleep." I replied, "I've had a lot on my mind."

"This wouldn't happen to be about that girl you saw would it." Ithilagar asked in a mocking tone.

I rolled my eyes, but that didn't stop my cheek from heating up, "Yes, but only about her ice powers and nothing else."

I could almost feel the wolf smirking, "Keep telling yourself that."

I was about to contradict him, but a voice interrupted me, "Are you talking to that wolf?"

I turned and saw one of the female workers here, "After years of traveling with no one but a wolf. You grow a few habits, besides Ithilagar is a smart wolf, so it's like I'm talking to a real person." I explained.

She nodded, "Of course, I guess I shouldn't question you, can I get you anything?"

I thought for a minute, "Just a simple breakfast and mug of glogg would be fine." She nodded and walked away. When she was out of earshot I turned to the wolf, "Okay what were you really doing up this early."

"Gathering information, apparently you left quite an impact on the city guards. I saw a small group questioning citizens whether or not they saw someone with your description." Ithilagar explained, "But on the bright side I found out where we can purchase a house. There's I think what is called a _'Real Estate Office'_ not far from where you started that fire. It's a small building with a sign with a house printed on it above the door."

I nodded, "Okay after I'm done eating we'll check it out." As if on cue the waitress came back and placed a plate and a mug on the table. I said my thanks and started eating.

* * *

Later that day Ithilagar and I were standing outside the door to the Real Estate Office, "This is the place," Ithilagar said.

"Okay let's get in there before any guards see us." I said walking towards the door.

"And by _us_, you mean _you_." The wolf stated.

I quickened my pace, "Just come on." And after I said I opened the door which was followed by a dinging noise and walked in while being closely followed by my wolf companion.

The office had only a few pieces of furniture, two chairs in front of a large ornate oak desk. Sitting behind the desk was a tall slim man with neatly combed brown hair and blue eyes hiding behind a pair of bifocal glasses. When he saw us walk in he stood up, "Gentlemen, I welcome you to my office. Please have a seat." His voice was deep and strangely persuasive, almost charismatic. I sat down in one of the chairs and Ithilagar sat down next to it. He reached his hand across the table, "My name is Robert Homes, and who do I have the pleasure of talking to?"

I shook his hand, "Zander Smith, I believe I sent you a letter almost a year ago saying I would come?"

Robert thought for a minute before his face took on a look like he remembered something. He then opened a drawer in his desk and started searching through the files in it until he took out a paper that looked a little old. "Do you mean _this_ letter?" he handed me the paper and I recognized the handwriting and signature.

"Yes this is my handwriting?" I said.

Robert brighten up, "That's good, because when you sent me your plans for the place you wanted to set up shop here. I immediately went to work and I must say your timing is perfect. We finished building it just a few weeks ago."

I smiled, "That's good to hear, so it has all I asked for?" I asked.

"Yes, the forge, the house, a personal space for your wolf, everything. The only thing we need is to furnish the place, but on the bright side the forge and shop portion of it is finished so while the builders bring in the furniture into the house portion of your new home you can get to work in your forge and start making anything you're going to sell when your shop opens."

I was looking forward to working in a familiar environment, "Does the forge have materials and tools I can work with?"

Robert nodded, "Yes you have iron, steel, silver, gold, leather, a couple other materials, and several types of precious stones of various, types, shapes, sizes, and colors."

I looked at him surprised, "How did you know I make jewelry?"

Robert smiled, "I didn't, I just thought I'd add it in just in case."

I lowered my voice, "Did you get me a large supply of the _special material_?"

Robert nodded, "Yes, though I've never seen somebody put in a request for such a large amount of _titanium_."

"I have my reasons; let's just say I have a… _special_ use for titanium." Robert nodded not wanting to argue, "Well I'm very satisfied with the place." then I remembered something. "Then I guess there's only one thing to discuss."

We both nodded and said simultaneously, "Payment."

Robert smiled, "Okay so let's get down to business. There's construction costs, furnishing fees, furniture costs, supply prices shall I go on?"

"No, no." I said quickly, "I just want to see the final cost and get it over with."

"Okay I took the liberty to write it down." Robert handed me a piece of paper.

I looked down at the paper and my eyes widened, "Whoa, well that's a little pricy. Hey Ithilagar look at this." I showed him the paper and he let out a yelp of surprise.

"Yeah I know, but your request was a little demanding." Robert explained.

"Ok, let me talk to my friend here before we make a final decision." Robert nodded and me and Ithilagar walked in away so he could hear us, more specifically Ithilagar. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, can we even pay that?" Ithilagar said quietly.

"We can, but it would completely clean us out." I explained. "If we pay it we won't be able to pay for food or to stay in that inn while they finish putting the furniture in."

"Maybe we can convince him to lower the price a little." The wolf suggested.

I shook my head no, "You and I both know I have no social skills so I can't talk to this guy. Besides this guy won't be budged my words, he's probably done several deals and I bet he hasn't bended for _any_ of them. His last name is _Homes_ for crying out loud!" Ithilagar nodded in agreement, and then he smiled, "Ithilagar what's with the creepy smile?"

"None of the other deals he didn't budge, but I have a feeling he'll budge for this one." I was about to question him, but he continued, "Because you have something those past customers don't."

Realizing what he was getting at, "No, no no no a million times no!"

"Come on it's just this once." Ithilagar practically pleaded, "We need that house and we need money until the house is ready to live in, and it's already to work in so you'll soon be able to get the money you do pay back in no time. All you have to you is become the owner of the place."

"And what makes you think I'll earn all that money quickly." I shot back.

"Hmm let me think." Ithilagar said, "Maybe it's because there's isn't a blacksmith in Arendelle currently, you have a lot of skill, and a person with your personality will attract customers."

"But is your idea really necessary?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes it is. Look you and me are the ultimate team for this kind of thing." Ithilagar stated.

May hazel eyes glared into the wolf's golden yellow ones, he did make a convincing argument, "Okay fine, but just this once." I said. Ithilagar smiled in satisfaction, and after discussing the plan we walked back to the desk, "Okay we had a thorough discussion and we've come to a decision… we'll take it." Robert smiled, "But… there is a problem with the price, and we were hoping you could lower the price a little."

Robert's smile dropped, "How low are we talking here?"

I shrugged, "Uh I was thinking…. 20-40% lower."

Robert's jaw dropped, "If you think you can make me drop it _that_ much…. You are sorely mistaken. Either you pay the full price, or you get _nothing_."

I looked at Robert, then Ithiligar, then at the floor, and then I chuckled. As I was looking up I said, "We were afraid you'd say that." I continued to chuckle, and started to take off my black leather gloves, "Robert I don't think you understand the… _gravity_ of this situation."

Robert crossed his arms, "Actually I this I do becau-" he was cut off by my hand shooting across the desk, grabbing him by the neck, and pulling him across his desk and into the air.

"NO YOU DON'T!" I screamed trying to make my voice menacing, "NOT… AT… ALL!" Robert was staring down at me, fear evident in his eyes, and I'm pretty sure out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ithilagar looking at me in surprise.

"Ow… your… hand." Robert struggled to saw through the vice grip around his neck.

I smirked, "What about my hand? Is it… too cold?" I asked loosening my grip so he could talk easier, but it was still strong around his neck.

He tried to shake his head, "No, quite the opposite it's hot, really hot. What are you trying to do give me a burn?"

I looked away, closed my eyes, and chuckled, "Actually, funny that you should mention that, but that really depends on your answer to this question. Will you lower the price?"

Robert steeled up his face, "No I won't, no threat could possibly make will make me lower the price."

My smirk dropped and I narrowed my eyes, "Pity you should say that. You mention my hand was hot right?" He nodded and I flashed him an evil grin, "Well why don't we turn up the heat a bit." My hand seemed to glow a little red and Robert grunted in pain, "Don't scream." I raised my other hand, "Lower the price."

Through the pain he stated, "No… never."

I glared at him, "We wouldn't want to have a little accident would we?"

Robert laughed, or tried to, at my threat, "What could you possibly do, you're just a boy."

I gave a short and sarcastic laugh, "You hear that Ithilagar, _'just a boy_' he says." Ithilagar nodded, "Well for the record, I am _22_ years old, and I'm not like other boys." Right after I said that the hand that wasn't gripping his neck was instantly covered in flames.

"What the… how did you…?" he tried to say then he realized something, "_You?!_" he asked.

"Yes, _I_ started that fire, and this is how I did it." I moved my hand dangerously close to his face, "Now I want you to lower the price, or I may… just…" I moved my hand closer with each word on the last part. Robert was starting to sweat, and it wasn't just from the heat.

"A-a-alright I'll… lower the price." Robert said slightly defeated, but still utterly terrified.

I smiled, "Good boy." I dropped him and his hands immediately went to his neck, which had a red hand shaped burn on it. "Now hurry up and get the paperwork ready, and I'll get the money ready."

As Robert gathered the papers, I sat down, put my gloves back on, reached for a bag attached at my belt and started to count out the money, "That was quite a show." I looked down and saw a smiling wolf, "You are quite the actor, you had me scared, and I'm not even affected by your fire."

I laughed softly, "Yeah, I kind of scared myself." I wasn't joking; I _really_ scared myself with what I just did.

Robert put a few pieces of paper in front of me and nervously said, "Okay Mr. Smith I gathered everything," I stood up and looked the paperwork, "I just need you to give me the money, and then you can sign the deed and this contract and the house is yours."

I nodded and rubbed my chin with my gloved hand, "What is in that contract? Does it include the working finishing the furnishing?"

He adjusted his bifocals, "Not only that, it gives you permission to live and sell things in Arendelle, and I take it you're going to open a blacksmith shop."

"Yes I am, it was about time the city got one don't you think?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes usually we get everything from the next town over." He handed me a pen and I handed him the money, "You're doing all the citizens of Arendelle a favor by opening this shop."

"It makes me feel good to hear that." I said, "Now where do I sign?" Robert told where to where to put my full signature and where to put my initials.

When all the details were worked out he had me sign the deed, "Okay Mr. Smith the _Dark Armor Forge_ is yours, but I must say it's a strange name."

I shrugged and accepted the deed from Robert, "I'm a strange man Robert."

"Yeah you showed me that single handedly," I gave him a strange look, "Sorry I spoke without thinking." He held out his hand, "Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Smith."

I smiled and shook his hand, "Feelings mutual Mr. Homes."

"Welcome to Arendelle." He replied.

I released his hand and started walking towards the door, "Wait one more thing." I said turning around, "Tell anyone what happened in this meeting and you'll regret it. You don't want to make me angry."

Ithilagar turns towards the sales person, "Trust me you don't want to." Robert's jaw dropped and Ithilagar and I were out the door before he could say anything.

* * *

_Present day._

* * *

It's been almost a month and already my house has been furnished and I've been working hard to make my new shop look presentable. I had recently made a few swords, knives, and other weapons being displayed on a couple weapon racks, I had a few pieces of armor on a couple mannequins, and in a large glass display case I had a few pieces of jewelry displayed.

"Okay Ithilagar the Dark Armor Forge is now open for business." I said proudly to my wolf companion.

"Okay cool… now what?" He asked.

I walked over to the window and put up a sign that read 'GRAND OPENING', "Now we wait for our first customer."

* * *

(Kristoff's P.O.V.)

* * *

"I can't believe Elsa gave me her blessing." I said excited and I walked through the streets with Sven and Olaf. I have no idea how the later of the two came to be with us, but I guess I was in too good of a mood to say no.

"Why wouldn't she?" Olaf said, "Even though you're kind of rude, a little messy, not the best social person,-"

"I get it Olaf." I said rolling my eyes. "Now all we need to is go over to the next town to buy the only thing I'm missing to be with Anna."

Olaf looked confused, "I thought you already were?"

"No Olaf that's not what I meant." I said rather annoyed. Don't get me wrong I like having Olaf around; he's can just be a little… I don't know clueless.

"So where are we going?" He asked.

"To find a forge weren't you listening?"

"Yeah why?"

"You know because I need to find a place that sells rings?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sven's head going back and forth between me and Olaf.

"Yeah why?"

"Didn't you hear me at the castle I told you I was going to get one for Anna?!"

"Yeah why?"

I face palmed, "Why am I feeling a sense of déjà vu?" I said quietly, "Come on let's just get to the sled and go."

"Well don't we need supplies?" Olaf asked, Sven grunted in agreement.

"Okay we'll stop by the market to get supplies, but only the necessities I want to keep as much money as I can until we get to the forge." I said as I hooked Sven up to the sled. When I was done I put in and climbed in, "Come on Sven take us to the market." I whipped the reins and the reindeer started to pull.

* * *

When we got there I walked over to a food booth and started looking at some of the stuff they were selling, "Well carrots are mandatory."

"Kristoff." I heard Olaf say.

"Not now Olaf I'm trying to make decisions here." I started looking and a crate of cabbage, "Should I? No, I don't know how to cook cabbage stew."

"Kristoff?" Olaf asked.

"Not now Olaf… potatoes one that's something I can work with."

"KRISTOFF!" Olaf shouted.

"I turned around and looked down at the small snowman, "What is it Olaf!" I demanded rather than asked.

"I don't know if this is going to help or not," he said then pointed in a certain direction, "but I found a shop that looks like a forge that might have what you're wanting to buy." I looked where his stick hand was pointing and, sure enough, there was a shop with a sign saying, _'Dark Metal Forge'_.

"How come we've never seen that place until now?" I thought aloud.

"Because there's a 'grand opening' sign in the window." Olaf tried.

"It was a rhetorical… you know what, never mind. Let's just go in and see if they have anything we're looking for." I said and started walking toward the shop. When we were at the door I turned to Sven, "Just wait out here buddy, I don't think you could fit in through the door. Sven sat down next to the entrance, "Good boy, come on Olaf."

"I'm coming." The snowman called out as I opened the door and entered the forge.

* * *

The room was more spacious on the inside than it looked. There was a counter and several displays, carved into the front of the counter was what I was guessing is the shop's insignia. It was a backwards _Z_ with a vertical line going through it.

"Hello anybody here?" I called out. About a minute later a pure black wolf with blood red stripes that at first I thought were gashes walked from behind the counter into view. The wolf walked forward a started sniffing me. When he got a good whiff he stepped back and started to growl, "Easy boy." I said to reassure him, "We're not going to hurt you." I was going to continue, but Olaf had other ideas.

"Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" he all but shouted in his cheerful voice. The sight of the talking snowman caused the wolf to jump back in surprise, and out of instinct going into a more feral position.

Just when I thought he was going to attack and voice called, "Ithilagar! Don't scare off the new customers." The wolf which I assumed was Ithilagar stood up strait and walked away, "Sorry about him, he was just suspicious, probably because you smell like a reindeer." I looked up and saw someone about the same age as me, if not maybe a year older walk out of what appeared to be a back room.

He was my height and looked like he had a pretty buff build, but he didn't look as broad shouldered as me. At least that's what I think because he was wearing nothing but black leather, and apparently with some crimson trim. He had a mop of black hair, tanned skin and what I think a lot of girls would call a handsome face. He had hazel eyes with some brown and yellow mixed into them. He reached out a gloved hand, "My name is Zander Smith, and I welcome you to my forge."

I shook his hand, "Hey I'm Kristoff Bjorgman, the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer of Arendelle."

Zander gave me a confused look, "Is that a thing?" he asked.

"Apparently so." I replied.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" the small snowman shouted happily.

Zander looked around, "Who said that?"

"Down here." Olaf responded.

Zander looked down and jumped, "What the hell is that?" he exclaimed.

I put my hands up to calm him down, "Don't worry I thought the same thing when I first saw him. This is Olaf and he's a living snowman."

Zander looked at me, "And how is that possible?" he asked.

"He was created by Elsa." I answered.

He raised an eyebrow, "And who is Elsa?"

I was about to answer when Olaf beat me to it, "Oh she is the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever."

"Which is kind of ironic." I said, when Zander gave me a confused look I added, "She has the coolest ice powers; no pun intended."

Zander's eyes widened, "I did not know that, but you still haven't answered who she is."

Wanting to keep it simple I stated, "The Queen of Arendelle."

"Okay that's a little better." He said, "Now what brings now to my forge Kristoff?" he asked. I opened by mouth to answer but he interrupted, "No wait let me guess… you're buying something for your girlfriend."

Now it was my turn to be surprised. "How did you know?" I asked.

"My dad was a blacksmith, a very popular one too, and he would always let me watch him while he worked. The thing I always noticed was guys around your age would come to the shop for only two reasons; weapons or armor, or a gift for a girl." He explained.

"So how did you know I wasn't here to buy armor, or a weapon?" I asked.

"You don't look the type to be into that stuff, you're a mountain man and they don't need armor." He replied.

"Okay you got me I'm buying something for my girlfriend." I admitted.

He smiled, "Okay so first of all, what's the occasion?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You must have a reason for getting her something," He explained, "Usually it's an anniversary, birthday, or Christmas."

"W-well our six month anniversary is coming up soon." I said.

"Okay so it's an anniversary gift. Six months, so I'm guessing you want it to be a really special gift?" Zander asked.

"Yes, this gift is actually going to be pretty important." I said.

Zander smiled, "Well I girl is always expecting something big."

"I know," I said, "but this is _really_ important." I added hoping he would catch on.

He thought for a minute then his eyes widened, "This wouldn't have anything to do with asking her a certain question would it?" he said a smirk crawling onto his face.

"Yes," I said in a 'finally' tone, "I'm looking for an engagement ring."

"Oh man," he said rubbing his hands together, "My first customer and he's asking me for a huge job."

"Yes this is a huge job, I need it to be your best work." I said.

"My best?" Zander asked.

"Yeah Anna means too much to him for anything less." Olaf piped up. Both of us started at the little snowman.

"Forgot he was here." Zander mumbled.

"Me too," I admitted.

"So I'm guessing your girlfriend's name is Anna?" The young blacksmith questioned me.

"Yes, actually Princess Anna." I stated and Zander's face froze, "What?"

Chuckling nervously he said, "I think my ears are wrong, but though I heard you say your girlfriend was the princess."

I shook my head, "No you heard right, my girlfriend is the princess."

Zander shook his head slowly; "With the experiences I've had to live through and _that_ of all things surprises me?" He looked me in the eye, "How did the princess become your girlfriend?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "It's a long story-"

"-and you don't have the time to tell it." Zander finished.

I nodded, "Yeah,"

He shrugged his shoulder dismissively, "Doesn't matter, but what does matter is planning this ring."

"Planning?" I asked.

"Yes planning, if you want this to be my best work, then I need to make something new." I shrugged in agreement, "So tell me, what does Anna mean to you?" he asked

I had to think for a minute, "Well I think she's the happiest and most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I would do anything to make her smile and I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. I always want to protect her and keep her happy, because she deserves that."

Zander looked up from where ever he was looking and asked, "Anna hasn't had much luck with love in the past?" I nodded, "Well that's all I need to know. I'll get started as soon as I can. I should be finish by next week, so come back then."

I nodded and headed towards the door, "Hey Kristoff, one more thing." I turned to the young blacksmith, "How much are you willing to pay for this?"

"I'll pay any price to make her happy." Was all I said before leaving the forge.

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

I waited until I was sure Kristoff could hear me when I turned to Ithilagar, "You really got to admire a guy like him."

Ithilagar nodded, "Yeah, I'd just wish he'd wash more often he smells like a reindeer."

"Tell me about it." I said silently agreeing with him, "Well one good thing came out of it."

"Actually _two_." Ithilagar corrected and I gave him a confused look, "We found out the name of that ice girl."

"Yeah, Elsa wasn't it" I said, "and not only that, we also found out she's the Queen of Arendelle."

"How is it you always fall for girls that are out of your league," Ithilagar questioned.

"I personally have no- HEY!" I said as Ithilagar burst out laughing, "I'm going into the forge." I walked into the back room and towards the table where I keep my materials my mind-set on the ring, but still on Elsa.

"Why is she always coming into my mind?" I asked to no one in particular as a decided on what metal I should use for the band.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And that's it for chapter 2.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. If you really liked it, post a review with any ideas you might have and encourage others to read this story.**

**This is W.R. Winters signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: A reward with a bonus

**Hey everyone I welcome you to the next chapter of Ashen.**

**I thank everybody that has read this story so far and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Well enough from me, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Frozen; you think I would be posting this story if I did. If I did own Frozen this would be the actual sequel to Frozen (which I doubt anyone would like).**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

I'm not sure how long I've been at work. I tend to lose track of time when I'm working in the forge.

"Zander you've been working on this assignment for _days_," So that's how long I've been working, "You haven't even slept a wink since you were given this bloody assignment. At least stop for a little rest." The black and red wolf pleaded.

I looked over to the magical wolf, "Ithilagar this is a huge assignment and I want to make sure it's my greatest work," I turned to the roaring flames inside the furnace, "I _need_ it to be my best work." I added quietly.

"And why, if I may ask, is the reason why it needs to be your best?" he questioned.

"It's an engagement ring Ithilagar, and for the _princess_." I replied, "And I want to make sure Kristoff has the perfect ring, you know what my mom used to say about this kind of stuff."

Ithilagar nodded, "Yes you've told me before."

"When you craft, keep in mind who you're crafting for," I started.

"And make sure your work is so special they can ask for no more." Ithilagar finished, he sighed. "Why is it taking you so long to make something as simple as a ring?"

"Because it takes time to prepare and design, then you choose your materials, find how much you need, and then you start to make it." I explained.

There was no noise except for the crackle of the flames, "Why don't you craft the ring without all that?"

I turned to the wolf, "And how you suggest I do that?"

"By taking off the gloves and letting go."

"No!" I shouted, "I can't if I try I'll only lose control."

"If you never try you'll never gain control." Ithilagar argued, "Look we can make this work."

"How? I said incredulously, "How can I possibly do something like this?"

"Just relax," Ithilagar's voice soothed, "Just close your eyes and take off the gloves." Knowing I couldn't win this one I closed my eyes and slowly took off the leather gloves that covered my hands. "Good, now clear your mind of everything except for the ring and what you want it to be."

I did as he asked and after a few minutes of concentrating I had emptied my mind. "Now what do I do?"

"Look," I started to open my eyes, "Not with your eyes, but try to see what around you in a different way." I didn't know what he was getting at. How could I see with using my eyes?

Then I started to see something. I focused on it to see something red, as I broadened my focus I began to see the entire room, but not in the same way I see with my eyes. Things were different colors. Ranging between red a blue I realized what I was looking at.

My brain was sensing the heat given off by each of the objects surrounding me, and creating a mental picture of what seemed to be an infrared map of the forge. As it focused I became to get a clearer picture the colors got less noticeable, and eventually it looked like I had opened my eyes, the only difference was there was an aura surrounding everything. Each a different color depending on how much heat it was giving off.

"What do you see?" Ithilagar said, I turned my head toward him the colors slightly blurring as I moved.

"Enough to know that I can do this."

"Good, then get the metal from the forge." I went over to the giant oven and pulled out the stone cup holding the metal, "Now put it in your hand." Even though the cup glowed with a red hot aura, it didn't burn when I grabbed it and poured the contents into my hand, "Now get the gem to be set into the ring." I went to a nearby table and grabbed the precious stone, "Now only focus on the metal." The world faded until only the partially melted substance remained. "And when you do, focus on how you want the ring to look, and channel it through you're fire, then just let go." I focused and breathed deeply. Then all went dark.

* * *

(Ithilagar's P.O.V.)

* * *

Zander had a distant look on his face, yet he looked at peace. Something I don't think I've seen on his face for a long time. After a few seconds of nothing the metal and gem was surrounded by an orange aura and floated into the air and Zander slowly opened his eyes.

His usual hazel eyes were now glowing like a pair of embers, no pupil, just a sphere of golden yellow glow. As the eyes stared at the floating metal small streams of flames the same color as his eyes flowed out and began to circle the small amount of metal, and eventually it began to change.

I don't know how long it took, but finally the flames vanished and a ring fell into Zander's right hand. The glow faded from Zander's eyes and his left hand held his head as if he just broke out of a trance, he stumbled forward and I rushed forward and caught him the best I could.

Using me as a support I helped Zander into his room when got to his bed he just fell on it not bothering to get under the covers. I stood at his side until I was sure he was asleep. On my way out I heard him begin to breathe out words barely audible, but they were words I've heard him say in his sleep before "Fire… anger… burn." There was a moment of silence, thinking he was done I headed out the door, when I heard a new word. "…Elsa." And he said no more when as I continued to walk away.

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

I didn't remember much during the time that I seemed to have passed out, groaning I sat up in my bed and rubbed my temples hoping the headache I had would go away. I got down from my bed and went downstairs.

"Ah look how's back from the dead," Ithilagar joked as I came into view.

"How long was I working?" I asked. Not in the mood to cook anything, I simply grabbed an apple and took a bite.

"Three days straight for the first bit, one day for the last bit. And you've been asleep for two days." Ithilagar explained.

I sighed, "Well that explains why I feel like I head-butted a wall after running from a pack of wolves,"

Ithilagar chuckled, "Well the good news is that you got the job done, and just in time too." I looked at the wolf, "Well if I'm getting this right, Kristoff will be coming by tomorrow to pick up the ring."

I nodded happy it got done, but I was still confused, "What happened in the forge? I seemed to pass out and I can't remember anything." I questioned.

Ithilagar shrugged, "I'm trying to figure that out myself, but I do know one thing; the crafting result was something no ordinary human could come close to replicating."

"Well I better get down to the shop and see if there are any customers, and I need to get my gloves back on." I said as I went to the forge.

* * *

I was polishing a newly crafted chest plate when I heard the door open. I looked up to see three of the city guards' walk in. This can't be good, "Good morning gentlemen," I sad in a welcoming tone, "I welcome you to Dark Metal Forge. What can I help you with?"

The middle guard, which I assumed was the leader, spoke first, "We were hoping that we could ask you a few questions."

I knew this couldn't be good, "Very well, by all means ask away, and be sure to look around the shop and tell me if you see anything you like."

While the two guards on the side started to look around the head guard spoke up, "Are you aware that there was a fire about a month ago?"

I looked down to focus on polishing the chest plate, "Yes I heard about, strange for a fire that big to start so quickly with it being this close to winter."

He nodded in agreement, "I agree, which is why we think somebody purposely started that fire."

I looked the guard in the eye, "Well if the fire was about a month ago. I would think that you would've caught him by now."

"Yes I would think so too, but this criminal is crafty and escaped without a trace," I fought the urge to smile.

"Hey are these swords strong?" I turn my attention to one of the other guards, a slightly young and skinny one, my guess would be he's a new guard.

"Are they strong?" I repeated with a smile, "I walked from behind the counter and to the young guard, "You won't find a better sword for miles." I took the sword he was using, "A hand-and-a-half blade, a good choice."

The third guard, an older one, looked at me, "Forgive me Mr.…" he trailed off.

"Smith, Zander Smith."

"Right, forgive me Mr. Smith, but isn't the term _bastard sword_?"

I nodded, "Yes, but I prefer my name for it, then people can't accuse you of being one." I examined the blade, "Can be used for one-hand and two-handed combat." I gave the blade a few swings, "Lightweight," I tossed the blade into the air allowing it to turn a few times before letting it fall back on my gloved hand, "Very well balanced, and the best quality about the blade is the metal it's made from; titanium."

"Titanium?" the young guard asked.

"Yes allow me to demonstrate the effects of the metal." I handed the sword back to him before taking a steel long sword I still had yet to work on off a nearby rack, "It exceptionally strong, think fast!" I twirled the sword in a downward stroke, reacting slightly rushed the young guard brought the blade up in an attempt to protect himself. When the steel made contact with the titanium there was a clang of metal as the steel broke splitting the blade into pieces. "Only tempered steel will be able to handle that crossing blades with you while wielding that, take a look at where I hit the sword."

He examined the blade, there were no dents or scratches, there was little evidence that I had hit the blade at all, "A very fine piece of work Mr. Smith." The head guard remarked, "But if you don't mind me asking, are you wearing leather?"

I took the titanium bastard sword and put it back on the rack, "Yes I am, it helps to protect me from the flames."

"Yes I would imagine the flames are pretty powerful," Oh you have no idea, "But is it really necessary that you wear so much leather?"

"Is there a point to this question Captain? I asked.

"Yes there is," the captain equipped his sword, "Mr. Smith I have reason to believe that _you_ caused the fire."

I laughed, "Honestly Captain, do you really think that _I_ could've done something like that?"

"I admit you don't look like much," I inwardly cringed, I hated it when people underestimate me, "But there is the fact that you're wearing nothing but leather, have black hair, and that you look fairly young; which fits the description of what the person who started the fire looked like from the report of a witness." Okay you've proved your point now shut up, "And that you don't seem to have been in Arendelle for very long. So in the name of Arendelle, I'm placing you under arrest."

My subconscious seemed to sense his hostility and began to translate it into anger. I began to take off my gloves, "Now Captain, don't do anything you'll regret."

The captain laughed, "Mr. Smith, I highly doubt you could pose _any_ threat to us."

My vision became rimmed with red and I smirk, "You want to bet?"

The older guard spook up, "We can do this the easy way or the way, you decide."

A smirk still on my face I looked at the older guard, "Yes; you can leave, or I can force you to."

The captain mirrored my smirk, "Any threat you make to us you make to Arendelle. Which would only get you in deeper and we would be forced to send our queen after you." Well that wouldn't be a very good first impression, but then again I probably wasn't already on good terms with her, "And believe me when I say you don't want Queen Elsa after you."

My smirk dropped, "I believe you, but you've forgotten one thing." I narrowed my eyes, "You won't be reporting me to _anyone_."

This time all three of them laughed, "And what makes you think we'll agree to that."

My voice took on a deadly tone, "I suggest you quit mocking me."

They stopped laughing, either from the tone of my voice or something else I don't know, frankly I didn't care either, "We don't have time for this, boys apprehend him."

"That's the thing," I started as the guards approached me, "I have don't plan on going anywhere I don't want to, and prison doesn't sound all to appealing to me at all." The guards probably grew impatient because the younger one lunged at me hoping to knock me out with the hilt of his blade. Seeing as his form was sloppy and easily beatable I stepped to the side and used his off footing to send him right back at the other two guards.

The captain caught the younger guard and turned to the older guard, "What are you waiting for? Get him!" the older guard unsheathed his sword, knowing this guard had a lot more experience I grabbed the bastard sword I was showing them earlier and met his blade as it came close to me.

"You're strong I'll give you that," the older guard grunted as I caught him in a blade-lock and started to push.

"I'm full of surprises," I said showing no sign of struggle and I pushed him away.

"Captain maybe this isn't a good idea." The young guard said clearly not wanting to mess with me anymore.

"Then maybe you can be the one to report to Queen Elsa that we found one of the biggest threats we've seen in months, and we let him go because he got a little angry!"

"Oh I'm not convincing enough?" I asked as if I was an actor playing for a role, "Maybe I should… heat things up a bit." I smiled and the sword in my hands immediately was covered with flames. The display made the three guards pale considerably I walked forward and put the tip far away enough that it wouldn't hurt the captain, but he could still feel the heat so he knew I wasn't faking it. "Now will you tell anyone what happened here?" They shook their heads no, "Good, but just to be sure." I knocked each of them out with the hilt of the blade.

"Zander what's going on out there?" I heard Ithilagar say as he came into view and he barked in surprise at the sight of me holding the flaming blade over the unconscious bodies, "Zander you didn't-"

"I didn't kill them, don't get your tail in a twist they're only unconscious." Ithilagar sighed in relief. "They were going to arrest me and I got mad."

"Great," Ithilagar grumbled, "Zander you need to get that anger under control, lately you've been having more outbursts in one month then you did in the past two years."

I put the titanium sword back on its rack and the flames slowly went out. "I don't know either. It seems that every time I'm around some sort of negative emotion, this curse absorbs it and turns it into anger." If Ithilagar wanted to say something, he didn't. "Either way we need to do something about these guards. Do we have any strong drinks?"

Ithilagar looked surprised at the request, "Yes, but I never thought you'd be one to-"

"It's not for me." I stated, "If I pour some of it on the guards, when they wake up they'll assumed that it was all something they hallucinated while in a drunken stupor. And if they report whoever they tell will think they're drunk and imagined it." Ithilagar nodded and walked away. As I waited for him to return the titanium blade caught my eye, because it looked different.

"Zander I got it." I hear Ithilagar slightly muffled. When I saw him enter the room I saw there was a bottle in his mouth. I took it and got to work.

* * *

(Kristoff's P.O.V.)

* * *

Today was the day Zander said he would have the ring ready and frankly I was nervous. This entire week I had been contemplating how I would propose to Anna, and frankly every one of them always ended with me looking like an idiot. I turned to my reindeer friend Sven, "How am I supposed to do this?"

"Easy," I said using Sven's voice, "Just do it and she'll say yes."

I made my voice normal, "Easy for you to say, you're not the one proposing."

"I'm with Sven on this," Olaf said next to me, I really have no idea how he managed to come along. The reason I was able to get away was that Elsa had managed to get enough time to have a snowball fight with Anna, and I would've thought Olaf would've preferred to stay behind.

Knowing I was outnumbered on the subject I decided to change it, "So you think Zander did a good job?"

"I think he's great!" Olaf said in an excited voice, "Though he seems a little weird."

"In what way?" I asked curious on what he was talking about.

"I don't know, being around him is like being around a lit fireplace. Really warm, but I know if I stay too long I'll melt." I was going to question him further, but I saw that we were at Zander's forge. Telling them to stay put I walked through the door.

* * *

"Kristoff good to see you." Zander's voice called out as I walked in. "I take it you're here for the ring?" I nodded and he vanished into the back room. As I waited I looked around at the other things Zander had made. What caught my eye was a bastard sword hanging on the wall.

I walked toward it to get a closer look. It looked to be made of a substance I've never seen before. The metal was a shiny dark grey and looked incredibly strong. Running down the sharp blade were blood red veins that seemed to pulse every so often. The crosspiece above the hilt was a slightly bent in a slight arch and looked slightly demonic with it covered with strange designs and a spike going the opposite direction of the arch at each end. The handle was wrapped in black leather and the was a black stone set inside the pommel and at the very end of the hilt was what looked like the dark grey metal starting to creep his way around a similar black stone to the one in the pommel. Like the veins both stones seemed to pulse every so often.

"I need to remember to take that off display." I jumped and turned around to see Zander standing there, "There's a very special piece of work, not for sale, put it out because of habit." Zander walked over and took the sword off its rack and put it in a compartment under the counter. "Now, let's get down to business." He reached under the counter and came up with a small box.

"It's a nice sword," Zander smiled to show me his thanks, "So mind telling me the reason for your appearance." Even though I wouldn't say it out loud, Zander looked horrible. He face looked a little grimy with streaks of ash on his forehead and cheeks, probably a result of him wiping the sweat off his face as he worked while oblivious to whatever was on his hands(or gloves). He had dark bags under his eyes and his hazel eyes were a little bloodshot. His hair was more disheveled than usual and he smelled like a campfire.

Zander gave a small laugh, "I've looked worse, I've just been hard at work. I didn't sleep for almost four days and was passed out for another two. Ithilagar says I work too hard."

"Ithilagar?"

"My wolf, you met him on your last visit." My mind went to the threatening wolf that nearly leaped at him.

"That fiery demon?" I asked.

Zander laughed, "That's him. I admit his fur is a little strange, but he's tame." I nodded, "I work hard to make sure this was my best work, and I'm proud to say that it is." He handed me the box and I opened it, and what I saw amazed me.

The ring was crafted from white gold with small strings of gold weaving around the band. Strange symbols like the ones I saw on the hit of the sword were carved into the band, but these looked more elegant than the ones on the sword. How the gem was put into the band seemed like it was resting on a small pile of snow. The area around the gem seemed to sparkle at the light reflected off it. The gem itself was a marvel. A smooth sapphire as blue as the ocean gleamed it the white gold. The gem seemed to melt into the band, what was most entrancing about it was that it seemed that a white star being reflected off the smooth surface of the beautiful gem.

"What is that gem?" I asked curious because it was unlike any sapphire I've ever seen.

"That my friend is what's known as a star sapphire, the result when a sapphire is cut just right. It gets its name from the star you can see shining on its surface." Zander started clearly being very prideful of his work, "I considered using a diamond, but then I started to think of the meaning behind the star sapphire." I gave him a confused look, "There's a legend that a star sapphire has magical powers that protect the person who wears it."

"Whoa," I continued to examine the ring before looking at Zander, "this is amazing work." Zander looked relieved, "I seriously can't accept this."

"No way you have no choice but to except it. No exchanges, no take backs." Zander said in a stern almost parent-like tone what strangely reminded me of Anna.

"Okay you seriously should meet Anna, I think you would get along pretty well. Elsa would like to meet you too." Zander grew silent.

"I don't know," Zander started, "I've never been one to get along with people, especially with girls."

I chuckled, "Well you're not alone there, my whole life my best friend was a reindeer named Sven."

"Well that explains a lot," When I gave him a confused look he added, "When you first came here I was curious on why you smelled so much like a reindeer." I tried to appear hurt but it only resulted in me bursting out laughing with him joining.

When the laughing ended I just had to ask, "So what do I owe you for the ring?"

Zander thought for a minute, "You owe me…" Zander paused for what I think for dramatic effect, "Nothing." My jaw dropped, "At least not until you get an answer from Anna."

"So wait," I began, "You stayed up for days to make this ring and made it your best work, and you're telling me I owe you nothing unless Anna says yes." Zander nodded and I shook my head in disbelief, "Okay now I know that you'll get along well with Anna and Elsa, especially Elsa." I could've sworn he grew slightly embarrassed at that last bit. "You know Elsa _is_ single." I added, I couldn't resist.

Zander refused to look me in the eye and cleared his throat, "No I didn't know." I was going to continue, but Zander started leading me to the door and kept talking, "So you have the ring, so be on your way. Come back when you get her answer, if she says yes. Tell me what you think the price should be and then I'll tell you what you owe me." And with that Zander almost pushed me out the door.

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

I leaned my back against the door and blew a sigh of relief. "Man that was close."

"What afraid people will find out you have the hots for the ice queen?" Ithilagar said as he came into view.

"Yeah that's very witty Ithilagar." I said sarcastically and I took off one of my gloves.

"Hey maybe when Kristoff comes back maybe he can set up a meeting between you and Elsa?" I shot a small amount of fire at him which only dissipated when it hit his fur. Ithilagar laughed harder, and I'm pretty sure my face was blushing to the point that I grew any more embarrassed my face would catch on fire.

"Oh shut up." I grumbled as I walked away from the wolf almost literally howling with laughter.

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

I was laughing as I threw a snowball at my sister, "Come on Elsa, at least give me time to make my snowballs."

"Sorry, but I just get a little carried away." I called out. Both of us continued to throw snowballs at each other until we decided to go back, "Anna I think we should go back, Kristoff and the rest of them should back by now and I'm sure you'll want to be there when he does." Anna's smile grew even bigger and she ran off while dragging me with her like she did when we were little kids.

"C'mon Elsa we need to hurry." I silently laughed at Anna's eagerness.

* * *

When we got to Kristoff I was exhausted, Anna on the other hand still seemed to be full of energy and hugged her boyfriend as soon as he was close enough. After a while Anna kissed Kristoff catching him slightly off guard.

As I watched the scene I was happy that Anna seemed do happy, but I felt something else; jealousy. I was slightly jealous that Anna had found someone that treated her like she was and is the greatest thing that's ever happened to him.

After learning that love was the key to controlling my ice, I began to realize just how lonely I was. Sure Anna loved me, but she was my sister. I just couldn't shake the feeling that I wished I could find someone for me. Everyone I've meet has either just treated me like the queen… or a monster. I wanted someone to treat me like _a _queen, not _the_ queen. If only there was someone like me.

"Elsa!" I was taken out of my thoughts by Anna's excited voice. "Kristoff is taking me out tonight for our anniversary, you'll be okay by yourself right?"

I giggled, "I'm sure I can manage. Go have fun." She gave me a short hug thanking me and I looked at Kristoff. He winked and I returned it. I came out of the hug, "Well go on, enjoy your night." Anna and Kristoff bowed respectively and rush off.

* * *

(Anna's P.O.V.)

* * *

When Kristoff said he wanted to take me out for our anniversary I was excited. When Elsa told us to have fun we didn't hesitate to rush out of the castle and through the gates. Where I saw Sven hooked up to the sled I gave Kristoff waiting for us. "Where are we going?" I asked, but before I could turn around a blindfold covered my eyes, "Really Kristoff?" I asked sounding younger than I was.

"Yep, this is a surprise, so no peeking," I felt Kristoff lead me into the sled and I felt it begin to move.

When the sled came to a stop I felt Kristoff take my hand and bring me off the sled, then the blindfold came off. "What do you think?" Kristoff asked when my vision came into focus I gasped.

In front of me was what looked like a candlelit dinner for two, "It's amazing," I turned to my boyfriend, "How did you put this together?"

"I said it was a surprise, I never said I'd tell you how I did it." as I walked toward the table I barely heard him say, "I'm not sure how I did it myself." Trying not to laugh I just went to my seat. Kristoff pulled out my seat trying to be a gentleman and I sat down.

* * *

The evening was really amazing, it was like the night of my sister's coronation. The evening I spent with Hans. I shook the memories out of my head, the main difference between that night and tonight was it was way better than that night; because Kristoff's love for me was real and it still is. Unlike Hans, it felt good to punch that no good son of a- "Anna?" My thoughts were interrupted by Kristoff.

"Yes?"

* * *

(Kristoff's P.O.V.)

* * *

Okay this was it, no backing down now. "Anna well um… you know we've been dating for a few months, and they've been the best months of my life. Well it's just-well maybe we- um he he this is not coming out right." I rambled.

"Kristoff." I looked into Anna's blue eyes, "What are you trying to say?"

I gulped, relax. This is Anna, no matter what happens, she'll be kind about it. "Anna I have something rather crazy, but very important to ask you." Anna listened very closely. I stood up and got on one knee in front of Anna and took her hands in mine, "After Elsa ended the eternal winter back in the summer I realized that you were the best thing that ever happened to me." Anna gave me a slight smile, "I wanted you to become my girlfriend because I really do love you, and I'm happy to have given you the love you deserve after… you know what _he_ did to you."

Anna nodded and I sighed while reaching into my pocket, "I'm happy that you are my girlfriend, but lately I haven't been seeing you as a girlfriend." I saw fear in Anna's eyes, "I've been seeing you as something _more_," Anna's fear was replaced by shock, "I guess what I'm trying to say is…" I stopped for dramatic effect as I brought out the box, "Will you marry me?" I opened the box and Anna gasped.

Anna continued to stare at me until I saw tears welling up in her eyes and she slowly began to smile, "Yes, yes yes a million times yes!" she exclaimed. I took out the ring and slid it onto her finger and I stood up and she practically tackled me in a hug and kissed me as tears of happiness slid down her face. When she brought herself out of the embrace she began to ramble, "There's so much to do. There's food, the ceremony itself, the reception-" She halted and she grew worried, "Wait we need Elsa's blessing we need to get over there-" I cut her off.

"Anna relax, I already asked and she's already given me her blessing." Anna smiled at this.

"So I gotta ask, where did you get this ring?" She asked amazed by the beauty of it.

"From a blacksmith that recently moved here." I responded.

She looked at me puzzled, "When did we get a blacksmith?"

"Last week." I clarified, "He's a great guy and looked to be the same age as Elsa if not a year older."

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, but that's not the best part," Anna listened close, "I think he likes Elsa." Anna was silent for a minute before a smile crawled its way onto her face.

* * *

After I talked to her a little more about Zander. I dropped her off at her room I realized I had to pay Zander for the ring, and I have the perfect bonus for it. Not caring whether he was awake or not I rushed to the forge wanting to tell him the news.

* * *

Bursting through the doors of the forge I shouted, "ZANDER!" there was a clang followed by a yell of pain and someone yelling with a quite colorful vocabulary. After a few seconds Zander came out shaking his hand and gritting his teeth in pain, "What happened?"

He massaged his now gloveless hand, "Oh nothing much just hit my hand with a hammer."

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, "No I always burst into a rage of curses at this time of night, it's sort of a routine to me." His voice was dripping with sarcasm as he put the glove back on his hand.

I dismissed his comment, "Okay Zander I got an answer," Now I had his attention, "She said yes."

"I knew it." he said with a slight laugh all signs that he was in pain were gone, "So I guess it's time for my payment then?" I smiled and put a leather pouch on the counter, when it hit the hard wood there the clinging of coins hitting one another. Zander looked inside and went from tan to albino, "Okay this is definitely too much." Zander pushed the pouch towards me and I pushed it back.

"I insist, and there's more to it. A bonus."

"What, this is already more than enough I can't except more." Zander explained.

I put up a hand, "Your bonus is an invitation to the wedding." Zander's eyes widened, "Not only that, I want you to be my best man." Now his jaw dropped.

"What, are you serious?" I nodded and his eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What are you planning?"

"Nothing, I just want you to be my best man." His expression didn't change, "Okay the second reason is that it was the best way I could get you to meet Anna and Elsa."

Zander stared me down, "There's no talking you out of this is there?" I shook my head, "Okay I accept your invitation."

I smiled in satisfaction, "Okay I hope you have some nice clothes. I'll be back to tell what your duties will be, but until then I'm off" I said as I walked out the door, but before I closed the door I poked my head back in, "Oh and by the way, Elsa is the maid of honor." And without seeing his reaction I closed the door.

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

"Kristoff asked you to be the best man at his wedding?" Ithilagar asked when I told him the news.

"Yes, which means I need to get some nice clothes, but I highly doubt there's more to it than that. He also told me that Elsa is Anna's maid of honor." Ithilagar smirked and I grew curious, "What?"

"You know it's tradition for the best man to dance with the bride and maid of honor at the reception?" Ithilagar asked.

"No I didn't-" I came to realization, "Oh crap." I said silently.

* * *

(? P.O.V.)

* * *

I looked down at the map in front of me, "Okay first I'll come in with a small group of soldiers and begin the first phase. If that doesn't work I'll send word and then you'll bring in the armies. Then the throne will be mine." I looked across the table at my co-worker, "And Arendelle's trade will be yours."

The short skinny man in front of me stroked his mustache, "But what of the sorceress? Sure we can't do this with her in the city." He said in his slight German accent.

I looked up, "Which is why I'm coming in with a small force. So I can… take care of the main threat Arendelle has against us." He nodded and I picked up a knife and stared into the reflection coming of the shiny blade, "They will regret and pay for what they did. Arendelle will be mine." I said my voice filed with hatred and anger. I stabbed the blade right into the center of the map where it showed Arendelle, "On way or another."

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And that's a wrap.**

**Looks like Arendelle is in for some trouble. Anyway be sure to review and tell your friends about this story.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bar Fight

**Hey all you readers out there. Welcome to the next chapter of **_**A Fire Fueled by Rage**_**.**

**As you can see I changed the title and the summary. The reason being I found a different plot than my original idea, good thing I was able to find a way to incorporate it without changing any part of what I've previously put.**

**I also added a cover actually shows a really good resemblance to Zander(if he had more facial hair that is).**

**Well anyway, enough from me I bet you want to see what I have written for you. So enough from me, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Frozen and unless I become the next 'Walt Disney' I probably never will.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

It just doesn't make any sense, it didn't look like this when I first put it on display. I was looking at the bastard sword I had shown those guards, and it looked different. I didn't understand it, sure it's happened before, but never with a finished piece. "Is that a new blade?" I turned to see Ithilagar standing next to me with his front paws on the edge of the table to balance himself.

I shook my head, "No, that's the problem."

He looked confused, "What do you mean?"

I held the blade up, "This used to be a titanium bastard sword. I was showing it to those guards before they tried to arrest me. When they attacks I used it to defend myself, then when that wasn't scaring them off I got annoyed and covered the sword with flames hoping that would work. And it did, but when the flames went out, _this_ sword was left in its place."

"So you're saying your flames _changed_ the sword?" Ithilagar asked and I nodded.

"Yes and after a couple of tests a saw that it wasn't just the look that changed. I think what it's made of changed."

Ithilagar look surprised, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I think I created a new metal. One that's thinner, stronger, and somehow sharper than any I've previously seen." I explained, "My fire can turn anything made from titanium and change it to _dark metal_."

Ithilagar looked up at me, "I thought-"

"That it only happened with bars and ore? Yes so did I until _this_ happened." While I was traveling I 'found' a bar of titanium and since I didn't have an oven I tried to use my flames to melt it so I could see if it would work and it sort of worked, I put the hot piece of metal in some water and waited for it to cool and when it did; it looked different. It went from silver to a shiny dark grey with pulsing veins of blood red. I decided to dark it 'dark metal' because of its dark appearance.

"Interesting," Ithilagar commented, "So what are you going to do with this newly found knowledge?"

I shrugged, "Can't go selling it to the public. I can't bring _too_ much attention to myself." I put the sword on a nearby rack in the forge, "Anyway I told Kristoff I would meet him in a nearby tavern to discuss what I have to do as the best man." Saying no more I left the wolf alone, but I heard Ithilagar say something to himself.

"I wonder what happened to those guards you took down?" The wolf asked to no one I particular.

I chuckled, "Most likely reporting to Queen Elsa and she probably doesn't believe them." I turned to the wolf, "Why don't you come with me to the tavern in case I run into some trouble."

Ithilagar looked at me, "In case? Zander you're _always_ getting into trouble. I would know I did travel with you for two years."

"Hey you got into more trouble than I did. Remember what happened in November?" I asked

"I thought the cave was abandoned." Ithilagar said, "You can't blame me for messing up. I was tired and needed a place to sleep, my senses were a little clouded."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh yeah it was comforting when we found that place filled with bear cubs." It was true, a few Novembers ago Ithilagar found a cave he thought was save enough to sleep in. when we went in we found a couple of bear cubs. Knowing what this meant we tried to get out of there, only to find mama bear returning home to get the wrong idea. Let me tell you me and Ithilagar have never gotten so much exercise in our lives.

"Hey running from mama bear got us used to running through the wilderness." He reasoned.

I rolled my eyes, but I smiled, "Come on let's go." Me and Ithilagar walked out the door.

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

I was currently hearing reports from the guards. For some reason they _still_ haven't found the guy who lit that building on fire, but it's been the only fire since then so maybe he isn't that big of a danger, "Your majesty?" Kia asked bringing me out of my thoughts. "We have a group of guards who say they know who set the building on fire."

"They weren't able to catch him?" I asked. Kia shook his head and I sighed, "Well might as well send them in." When I saw the appearance of the guards I knew this would be an interesting story.

* * *

"-and then he knocked us out with the hilt of his blade and when we woke up we were in an alleyway." The guard captain finished and I was looking at him in disbelief.

"So let me get this straight." I started, "You found the criminal, who happens to be the new blacksmith in town, and tried to apprehend him, but before you got the chance to take him out. He grabbed one of his own swords and used it to defend himself, and while fighting he was telling you that you wouldn't tell anybody about him. When you refused he caused the blade to burst into flames and scared you into agreeing to his deal and then he knocked you out and you woke up in an alleyway."

"Yes that's right." The captain said.

I sighed, "Captain I think you may have had a little too much to drink yesterday." They looked at me baffled.

"You don't believe us?" the older guard asked and I nodded, "But it did happen, how could you think we would make up a story like that?"

"Because you woke up in an alley having no memory how you got there, you each woke up with a big headache, and your uniforms and you reek of tavern drinks." I explained. "Plus, you're telling me that there's another person in Arendelle that has powers like me. Doesn't that seem a little farfetched to you?"

The young guard looked at his superior, "You have to admit she has a point."

"Will that be all Captain?" I asked, "If not I have a new assignment for you to pass on to the other guards." The waited for orders, "Make sure the city is secure for the upcoming wedding of my sister."

"But what about the fire-starter?" the young guard asked.

"Obviously since you haven't been able to catch him for this long and there hasn't been another fire since then. He doesn't mean any more harm or probably left the city. Now I would prefer that the guards spent their time on something more important."

The captain bowed, "Yes your majesty. It will be done." he turned around to leave and was almost out the door.

"And Captain." He turned around, "Freshen yourself up first I doubt you would want to have the people of Arendelle seeing you like this." Seeing him nod dismissed them and they walked out of the room.

"Elsa!" Anna ran into the room, "Hi."

I giggled, "Hi Anna, is there something you need?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Kristoff, but I can't find him anywhere!" she exclaimed.

"Anna I'm sure he's fine." I said to reassure her. Then Olaf came into the room.

"Hey guys!" he said in his cheerful voice.

"Hey Olaf, have you seen Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, he said he had to meet with his best man to talk to him about planning and stuff." Olaf said.

I was confused, "Who's Kristoff's best man?"

Anna smiled, "You'll see, just remember you have to dance with him at the reception."

I half folded my arms and rested my head in my unfolded hand, "Is this another attempt at getting me a boyfriend?" In the past Anna has 'attempted' to get me a boyfriend.

"Maybe." Anna said with a smirk, "But enough about that, we have serious work to do." Without waiting for me to respond she grabbed my arm and almost dragged me out of the room, and that was when I knew I was in for a long day with my sister.

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

I did a spit take and the glogg I was drinking flew across the table, "I HAVE TO WHAT!" I yelled which caused a few people to stare at me.

Kristoff looked surprised at my outburst, "It's tradition for the best man to give a toast and say a small speech at the reception." I was currently in a tavern talking to Kristoff on my duties as the best man, and the most recent one he told me was utterly horrifying.

"I can't do that." I said anxiety obvious in my voice.

"Oh sure you can it won't be that bad. I'm sure there won't be _that_ many people at the reception." Kristoff said trying his best to reassure me.

I looked at Kristoff with my brows furrowed, "Kristoff, has there _ever_ been a royal wedding reception where it _wasn't_ popular?" Kristoff gave me a look that he had a point, "Also, this is the wedding of one of the royals of Arendelle. This wedding is going to be the biggest event of the year!"

Kristoff looked nervous, "Maybe you _do_ have enough reason to be worried."

I rolled my eyes, "Gee thanks for the _amazing_ pep-talk Kristoff." I said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm not exactly the most social person either." Kristoff defended.

"Well I'm pretty sure you've had _some_ experience since you're dating the princess. I spent most of my life away from large crowds." I retorted, "I literally have no experience with large groups of people."

Kristoff sighed, "Well… you can always just imagine you're only talking to me and Anna." Kristoff smiled, "Maybe you can just imagine you're talking to Elsa." Oh great here we go again. "After all she would want her sister's wedding to be a great one."

"You're never going to let this go are you." I asked.

"Hey I'm sure Elsa would like you, and since you already like her-"

"I don't like her." I stated, "Can we change the subject please?" I felt Ithilagar smiling under the table listening to the conversation. The door opened and out of curiosity I looked to see who had come in. it was the three guards from a few days ago.

* * *

"I can't believe she didn't believe us!" the captain said as he walked in, "The next time I see that boy I'm gonna-"

"Sir." The young guard said to get his attention.

"What?!" he said in an annoyed tone. The young guard made a head gesture at my direction and I turned away as the captain looked toward me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the captain smile when he saw me. He chuckled silently, "We got him." He said to his 'henchmen'.

* * *

"Hey Kristoff, I'm going to go get a refill I'll be right back." I pretended not to see them as I walked to the counter where I hailed the bartender, "Can I get a refill on my glogg?"

"It'll cost you for a refill." The bartender told me. I reached into the pouch attached to my belt. I was about to put the coins on the counter when someone beat me to it.

"The next round's on me, would you mind getting me a mug too?" I turned and found the captain standing right next to me. When the bartender returned with the mugs the captain spoke "It's Zander isn't it?" I nodded, "Why don't we have a seat?" Not wanting to make a scene, at least not yet, I followed him to a table his cronies standing next to it. I sat down and looked across the table at the three of them.

"Well if it isn't the three stooges, Captain, Rookie and Gramps." I said and each of them cringed and the humorous tone in my voice, "I trust your report to the queen went well?" I knew I should stop, but I just couldn't resist. Captain looked annoyed, but he quickly changed his expression, "Not so well I take it. Well what do I owe the pleasure?" I took a drink of my glogg.

"We want you to come with us so we can_ prove_ that we did meet you and it wasn't just a drunk hallucination. You made us make complete fools of ourselves." Gramps grumbled.

I chuckled and raised my mug to my mouth again, "You don't need me for that."

Gramps growled and Captain held up a hand, "Look Zander, we don't want any trouble. If you would just come with us-"

I slammed my mug on the table, "I thought I told you quite clearly I'm not going _anywhere_." I looked over at Rookie, "What about you Rookie? I doubt you want to repeat history." Rookie was obviously afraid of what I might do, which is why he probably wouldn't say anything. He proved me wrong on the last bit.

"I-I-I' he started, "I mean we just want to t-turn you in so Arendelle can fully be safe for the wedding." Rookie stuttered.

I nodded, "Yes the wedding of our beloved Princess Anna and the Ice Master."

Captain looked shocked, "How did you know?" he asked his voice looked as shocked as his face.

I smirked, "I didn't." That was a lie, but they didn't know that, "I was bluffing. I'm sure weddings happen a lot, but I'm sure the guards of Arendelle wouldn't make sure the city was safe for a wedding unless the wedding was for a very important person, a royal possibly, and unless Queen Elsa has a boyfriend that I don't know about. The wedding must be for her sister Princess Anna, which must mean that her boyfriend the Ice Master must have popped the question."

Gramps looked more impressed than shocked, "If we weren't trying to arrest this guy I'd recommend he'd become a guard. He could be a very valuable resource."

Captain shook him off, "I don't care if he can figure out my morning routine just by looking at my face!"

Wanting to have a bit of fun I started to say, "Judging from the look of your slightly damp hair I would say you've taken a wash within the past hour and judging by the smell of your breath I would say you had a quick snack; possibly a muffin." Captain was baffled, "Also I take it you're living with your girlfriend?" he opened his mouth and I continued, "You have a lipstick smudge on your cheek and around your mouth with means you had a little moment with a special girl and because you're not wearing a ring on your finger I take it you're not married." He blushed, "You know I also make jewelry so if you're thinking about asking her a special question come on by my forge."

"Just shut up." Captain grumbled.

Now I know Gramps was impressed. Rookie looked skeptical, "Hey Rookie what are you 16?" I asked, now I had his attention, "New to the force, two weeks?" his jaw dropped, "The uniform looks new and with those bags under your eyes I assume you're still not used to waking up early for roll call." I looked closely at him, "Just coming out of puberty, you've got a little bit of acne and judging by the scar on your chin I'm guessing you learned how to shave recently and pushed the razor a little too hard."

"Will you just SHUT UP!" Captain said his voice rising. Sensing his anger, my brain started to absorb it and it started to make me angry. Knowing what was about to happen I grabbed my mug right before Captain flipped the table over and unsheathed his sword, "Enough of your games! You're coming with us even if we have to drag your dead body the whole way to the castle!" Now I know Captain was making a scene and I could feel the eyes of everyone looking at me. I finished off whatever drink was left in the mug before throwing it to the side and ducking as the sword swung at my neck and lodged itself into a nearby column of wood.

The sword may have cut some of my hair, but other than that it did nothing to me. As I ducked the blade I jumped to the side and when I rolled to me feet I put two fingers to my lips and whistled. Ithilagar perked up and ran toward me. In two bounding leaps he was right next to me and both of us were staring at the three guards, "Glad you brought me along?" he asked quietly with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." I shot back and Gramps and Rookie went to apprehend us. Rookie was unarmed, Gramps on the other hand started to draw his sword, "Which one do you want?" I asked him. Without responding to my question Ithilagar rushed forward and threw himself in front of Rookie's feet causing him to stumble forward and since Ithilagar was a little at an angle Rookie fell right into Gramps causing them both to fall down. When Gramps fell the sword slipped out of his grasp and slip across the floor and I stepped on it to stop it, "Okay you take both and I'll take Captain." I mumbled to myself as I kicked up the sword and caught it with my hand.

I turned just in time to see Captain pull his sword out of the wooden column. He turn toward me his eyes full of rage, and as a result; I felt it too, "You are so dead when I'm through with you you'll think hell is a paradise." He sneered at me, I'm happy we were in a tavern because I doubt parents would want their kids to hear this.

I smirked, "And what makes you think you'll be the one to beat me?" I looked over at Gramps and Rookie who were trying and failing to overpower Ithilagar, "It seems that your men can't even take down one wolf."

This must have been quite entertaining because most everybody was surrounding me, Ithilagar, and the guards and began to cheer. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" I think I saw a few people placing bets on nearby table. As far as I could see, everyone was betting against me and Ithilagar. I may have been imagining things, but I think I saw Kristoff placing a bet, who the bet it was for I didn't see because Captain charged toward me. Sparks flew as our swords clashed, well it may have been small embers he was crossing blades with me.

The swords continued to clash until Captain caught me in a blade lock, "Felling a sense of déjà vu?" he asked.

I tried to push him back, but he had a very solid form. "No Gramps may have had a lot of experience, but his form is getting a little week. Possibly due for retirement soon?" I grunted and he started to push me back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gramps was starting to pin Ithilagar down and Rookie was helping him.

Captain was following my gaze and smirked, "Looks like you're going to prison after all." I stared into his eyes and he stared back, "I look at you and wonder who your parents were." Calm down Zander you can't blow it, "But now I _know_ they must have been weaklings if they raised someone like you." I snapped. My vision went red and my imaged flashed between Caption, the sorcerer, and my father.

Like someone threw gas on a small flame my rage erupted and Captain seemed to be surprised by something that happened to me with an amazing burst of strength I pushed Captain away and I turned to see Ithilagar had a change of appearance. His golden yellow eyes had changed to the same color as his blood red stripes. Ithilagar threw Gramps off his back with such force the old guard slammed into a wall and slumped unconscious to the floor. Ithilagar turned toward Rookie and pounced on him.

I turned towards Captain and smirked, "You were saying?" this time I charged forward and started to clash swords with much more force than earlier. After several harsh swings I knocked the sword out of Captain's hands and it lodged into a nearby wall. Now not holding a weapon Captain attempted to take me down by swinging his fists at my face. Dropping the sword I ducked and swept his legs out from under him.

Captain fell to the floor and I grabbed the collar of his uniform and easily picked him up and slammed on top of a nearby table causing it to break. His semiconscious body fell to the ground. I kneeled down and grabbed the chest of his uniform with two hands, "What are you?" Captain asked.

My angered expression didn't changed, "I'm Zander." I growled in a scratchy and demonic voice. I head-butted him and he fell to the floor fully unconscious. The anger faded as I stood up and I looked at Ithilagar to see he was standing over an unconscious Rookie. Ithilagar and I made eye contact before grinning to one another. We looked around at the utterly shocked crowd, it was silent for a moment and then there were cheers from the crowd. Ithilagar and I returned to an amazed Kristoff and I gave an amused smile, "I take it that performance was very entertaining."

"Entertaining?" He asked like I was joking, "I haven't seen something so utterly awesome since the Great Thaw! You know I was the _only _one that placed a bet on you and your wolf, I've gotten quite a bit of coin tonight thanks to you."

I chuckled at his reaction and at his success, "Yeah-" I stopped and my face went from amused to confused, "The Great Thaw?" I asked and I'm pretty sure Ithilagar would've asked too, but he wasn't supposed to talk in public.

"Oh yeah I forgot you've lived here for a month and a half." Kristoff said, "It's actually kind of the story on how me and Anna became a couple."

I gave an interested look, "Really? You think you have the time to tell me the story?"

"I'd like to, but I think Anna should tell you the story." He responded.

I raised an eyebrow, "What she tells it better?"

He shook his head, "No the story is mainly focused on her so it would be better if she told it."

I nodded, "Okay if there's any spare time at the reception I'll ask her if she can tell me the story."

Kristoff smirked, "If you're not too busy dancing with Elsa. You might be too memorized by her beauty to think about anything else." I slugged his arm.

"Know now he's right." I heard Ithilagar mumble. I kicked him under the table, not because it was annoying, but because he was right.

* * *

(? P.O.V.)

* * *

I looked down from where I was standing at the group of armed crossbowmen on the training area. The men were dressed in dark black leather, infused into the leather were plates of metal armor around his arms, legs, upper chest and their abs. Each of them were equipped with a two swords with the blades crossed on their backs there was a place where they could hold their crossbow at their side and a quiver filled with bolts at the other.

"These men are among the most skilled of my forces." My co-worker said next to me. "They never miss, and they're taught to obey one task and follow through with it to even the most extreme circumstances." He raised his voice, "Take aim," they all raised their crossbows and aimed, "Fire!" they all released and the bolts. Every single bolt landed in the dead center of the bull's-eye.

"Impressive," I said. "Are the two men you brought to the coronation-"

"The same men that tried to kill Elsa after you said no harm was to come to her? Yes, yes they are among my élite forces." He responded.

"What other skills to they have?" I asked, "I need to make sure I can trust your men can get this job done more effectively than mine."

"Of course my lord." He said and he turned to the men currently shooting, "They're trained to not feel fear, they can stare death in the face and laugh, there are several weapons they are trained to use so they are trained to fight with almost anything. There is only one drawback to them." I looked at him, "The only weakness they have is sorcery, but then again who doesn't have that weakness."

I got an angered expression, "That's the _one_ thing I need to some an edge against."

"I apologize, but the only person that could give us an edge is another person with powers like Elsa." He reasoned.

I glared at him, if looks could kill my co-worker would be a pile of ash, "Don't say that name! It only opens up old wounds." I subconsciously rubbed the center of my face, "And brings back the pain."

"Sir!" I turned to see a servant running toward me. "The ship is ready for your departure."

"Thank you, how long will it take to sail to Arendelle?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Possibly a month or two at best, it is a cargo barge so it isn't the fastest ship."

I nodded, "If I'm going to do this I need to do this with as little detection as possible."

My co-worker held up a hand, "My lord about that," I turned to the short man, "You know Arendelle refuses to do any business with Wesselton, so why are we sending a cargo ship to Arendelle?"

I rolled my eyes, "It isn't a Wesselton ship. It's a Corona cargo barge that was stormed, taken over and now in my custody. Arendelle will think they're receiving trade from Corona, but when the ship docks we'll be hiding in the smuggler's hold in the cargo bay waiting for the signal to get out and sneak into the castle and kidnap the princess and the queen."

"_Kidnap_?" he asked, "Wouldn't it be easier to kill the queen, and why kidnap the princess too?"

"Elsa cares for Anna, if we get her. We can make Elsa do _anything_!" I started to explain, "We can't kill Elsa, at least not yet." I narrowed my eyes, "Revenge is sweet and I intend to savor every drop of its satisfying taste. I want to have a little 'fun' with the ice queen before we finish her. I don't want to only kill her. I want to break her to the point that she has no hope of having a will to live that she'll be _begging_ me to kill her." The servant looked scared and I turned to him, "Why are you still here? Get to the docks and tell that I'll be there soon."

"Yes sir." He said and ran away.

"Prince Hans," I turned to him, "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Easy Duke, I almost accomplished it with Anna, but that was when I had the Eternal Winter to deal with, and I didn't expect certain things to happen." I explained.

"Well either way there won't be any surprises this time." The Duke of Wesselton said.

I nodded, "Yes, nothing will stand in our way this time." I began to walk toward the docks, "I can't allow my family or my country to know the truth."

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And that's a wrap. I hope you enjoyed this action-packed chapter of this story.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5: Wedding Problems

**Hey everyone I'm not dead and neither is this story, so sorry for the late update, but my computer has been a pain these last few days. I had a good portion of this chapter was done, but my computers system went through an automatic restart and deleted all the stuff I had previously typed up.**

**Well anyway I'm back and won't lose this chapter… hopefully.**

**Either way, I bet you can guess what this chapter will hold. You know take your best guess and you can see how right (or wrong) you are.**

**Disclaimer: I (clearly) don't own Frozen**

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

"Okay Kristoff, where to next?" After Kristoff collected his winnings from the bet he made on me and Ithilagar's fight, we decided that I knew everything I needed to know about being the best man and we needed to continue.

"The place where the most dreaded part of weddings are made." Kristoff said in a cryptic tone.

"We're going to the tailors aren't we?" Kristoff nodded and I groaned. Unless they were made by the best, most fancy clothes were stiff itchy and just plain irritating. Three things that I'm sure will drive me mad throughout the wedding. Which would cause me to burst into flames, and then… Well bye bye clothes.

"Oh come on Zander, it won't be that bad." Kristoff, probably to encourage himself more than me.

"Yeah, nothing beats standing still for about an hour while people jab you with needles to make sure a set of clothes more only going to wear once fit just right." I said sarcastically.

"Well aren't you a hothead." Kristoff said in a joking voice. Oh you have no idea how right you are.

* * *

"You know this isn't as bad as I thought it would be Kristoff." I said.

"Really?" Kristoff asked.

I smiled, "No," my smile fell, "It's far worse- ow!" I exclaimed as a needle jabbed my side. We were now at the tailors trying on fancy clothes, and it was taking every ounce of self-control I could muster not to use my fire, but it was getting harder with every needle jabbed into my side causing my irritation to go up, and it was getting very hard not to erupt, and I mean this almost in the literal sense.

"Zander it's only been fifteen minutes." Kristoff said.

"Yes and they've been the worst fifteen minutes of my life, and with the life _I've_ had." I said, "That's saying something- ow!" I turned towards the seamstress, "Careful with those pins down there."

"Well Mr. Smith this is a hard outfit to fit, you have a unique build. If you would just hold still I'll try to get this done as soon as possible" The seamstress said, "Believe me when I say I want this to be done just as much as you do." I grumble and tried to keep still.

"Oh this better be worth it." I said.

"Don't worry Mr. Smith," a new voice said, it was the owner of the Tailor Shop, he had a last name, but he told everyone to call him by his first name; Taylor, "When were done with that outfit, every non-single girl at that wedding reception is going swoon at the sight of you. You may even have a chance of winning the queen."

Kristoff smirked, "Yeah I'm sure he does,"

"Oh shut up you little-" I was cut off by a needle jabbing a little too into my side causing he to grunt in pain, "You know what Taylor, this session would go a whole lot smoother if I had something to clench between my teeth, a piece of leather perhaps." Taylor nodded and walked into the other room, the seamstress seemed to run out of pins, because she followed Taylor.

When they were out of sight I turned to Kristoff who was scratching Ithilagar's back. I narrowed my eyes at him, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Kristoff smirked and so did Ithilagar, "I might."

I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Ithilagar."

It was silent before Kristoff laughed, "Are you saying Ithilagar talks to you?" I nodded, Kristoff turned to the wolf, "So can you talk on your own, or does Zander do it for you?"

Ithilagar looked at me, "We'll tell him after we get out of this place, we can trust Kristoff."

Kristoff was confused, "Trust me with what?"

"You'll see," Taylor came back into the room along with the seamstress, "But just to warn you, I have no idea how you'll react to what I'm going to tell you when we get back to the forge." I grabbed the piece of leather and put it in my mouth, "Let's get this over with." I said the words slightly muffled by the leather strip in between my teeth.

* * *

About an hour, and several needle jabs later, Kristoff, Ithilagar, and I were walking out of the shop with them telling us our clothes would be ready the day before the wedding, which means we'd have to go back for another fitting. "See that wasn't so bad?" Kristoff said as he rummaged through his pack for a carrot for Sven.

I rolled my eyes, "Easy for you to say, it didn't take long for them to get your measurements and make adjustments to your outfit." My brain was sensing several signals of negative emotion, it was getting hard not to snap.

Kristoff only laughed, "Okay so, what were you going to tell me?"

"Wait until we get to the forge." I replied Kristoff only shrugged as he put a carrot in front of Sven's mouth. The reindeer took a bite then- Wait did Kristoff just take a bite out of it too?

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

"Anna, please just pick a dress, we have to meet the Royals of Corona soon, they're docking today." I pleaded. Me and my sister Anna were currently in a dress shop looking for a wedding dress for Anna, but so far she's refused every dress she's looked at, and like I said. Me and Anna were supposed to meet our aunt and uncle, the King and Queen of Corona. What made it even more exciting was that they were bringing our cousin Rapunzel too.

"I know Elsa, but there are just so many choices, and this is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, and I want it to be perfect," Anna said as she looked at what was probably the 20th dress that day. I looked at the dress she was looking at, it was very pretty, but it seemed to be missing something. Wait a minute what if…

"Anna!" I said a little too loud because Anna jumped a little, "Buy that dress, I have an idea to make it better."

Anna looked confused, "What?"

* * *

(Kristoff's P.O.V.)

* * *

Okay I'm pretty sure something in taking up most of Zander's mind, because he hasn't said much since we left. He kept muttering stuff to himself and he was constantly clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Hey you alright?" I asked, he only grunted as a response, I'm not sure what, but something sure riled him up. Maybe I went too far on the jokes about him liking Elsa.

"We're here." Zander said as we walked up in front of his forge. Zander opens the door and me and Ithilagar walk in, Zander quickly follows closing the door on his way in.

"Okay so were at the forge, what were you going to say?" I ask.

"It's not me that will be doing the talking, that would be Ithilagar." Zander says as his rubs his forehead. What does he have a headache or something.

"Why not you?" I asked.

The yellow in Zanders hazel eyes seemed to glow a bit, "I'm not in the mood," he said rather coldly.

"Okay no need to be so cold about it," Zander seemed to shut up at that, an awkward silence followed.

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

Cold? Strange that a fire wielder would treat people coldly, but he's right. I leaned my back against the counter and stared at the ground.

"Okay I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" I cut him off his a hand.

"No it's alright… you're right, I can be a little cold sometimes." I said, because that's what curses are, cold, soulless, and unpredictable. Just like me.

"Hey don't worry, you know. When I first met Elsa she came off as a little cold." I looked at him to see if this was another one of his jokes, "I mean what else would you think if you were thrown out of a palace by a giant ice monster." I chuckled.

"Okay, now I _know_ I need to hear this story."

Kristoff smiled, "Well the wedding is coming up soon so you will get the chance."

I nodded, but then I remembered something, "Speaking of which, don't we need to have a Bachelor Party?" Kristoff looked at me, "Hey it is your last time of freedom as a single man."

Kristoff thought for a moment, "Yeah you're right, also who are the others that will be coming to it, it can't be just you and me."

I smirked, "It won't," I patted the wolf's neck, "We'll have Ithilagar with us, _then_ it will be a party." Kristoff looked at me as if I was crazy, "Ithilagar… speak."

There was silence, "What is that it?" Kristoff asked.

Ithilagar did what I think was a shrug, "I don't know." He said, "You're the first person I've talked to in a long time, I don't know what to say." Kristoff seemed to freeze. I walked over and waved a hand in front of his face. I looked at the wolf; he was smirking, "Was it something I said?" he asked in an innocent tone.

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

"Anna are you sure you asked Kristoff to come meet us at the docks?" I asked my sister.

Anna seemed to think for a moment, "I think I did." After a few minutes of waiting Anna pointed behind me, "There he is, or should I say, there _they_ are." I turned around and saw Kristoff walking with a black-haired boy I have never seen before, but for some reason he seemed familiar, but that was impossible.

"Sorry I'm late I was caught up." Kristoff said slightly out of breath, the black-haired boy on the other hand looked totally fine.

"Kristoff, who is this?" Anna said pointing to the boy he was with. Kristoff was still catching his breath.

"Since my friend is unable at the moment, I'll introduce myself," the boy smiled before bowing slightly, "Zander Smith, It is a pleasure to meet you." He had a surprisingly warm voice considering he had the look of an assassin with his dark leather clothing, wait dark leather clothing.

"Hi I'm Anna and this is Elsa." Anna said in her cheerful voice.

Zander's hazel green eyes seemed to lighten up a bit, wait hazel green eyes why does that sound familiar, "Oh so _you're_ the Anna Kristoff won't shut up about," I tried to hold back a laugh at Kristoff's embarrassed expression. When Zander's eyes fell on me I felt a weird feeling in my stomach, "So you must be Queen Elsa of Arendelle," I nodded and Zander turned to Anna, "I trust you enjoyed my work?" So that's where Kristoff got the ring.

Anna smiled, "Yes, I can't believe you made something like this it must've taken you so long." Anna looked concerned, "You didn't hurt yourself making this did you? I would hate it if you did and-" I giggled at Anna's rambling and Zander put his gloved hands up, leather gloves. Now that I got a better look at Zander, he seemed familiar, but not in the 'I've seen you before.' More like the 'I recognize you.'

"Whoa, slow down a bit." Zander chuckled, "Kristoff wasn't kidding when he said you were full of energy." Kristoff tried to look innocent as to say he didn't say anything, "And if you must know, the ring took me days to make, and I didn't sleep at all while in the process." Anna gasped, I don't blame her it surprised me too. Zander nodded as if he expected this kind of reaction, "Yeah, making a piece of art for a princess seems to keep you up." Zander said.

I was starting to get a little curious about this Zander person, "So Zander-"

"A queen calling me by my first name? Now I've seen it all." I tried not to blush.

"So why are you here with our friend Kristoff?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Not sure, first I had to drag out of my forge so I could wake him up from a daze I put him in," A forge?, "Then he remember he had to come here, but after several collisions with some lamp posts," Anna giggled at that, "I decided to help him out by leading him here. Thought it was the least I could do with me being his best man." Now that last bit caught my attention, but before I could question more Anna interrupted.

"Elsa they're here." I turned around to see the Corona ship docking.

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

I can't believe I almost had a conversation with the Queen of Arendelle. I can't believe how calm I sounded I was freaking out of the inside. Ten more seconds and I'm sure I would've panicked; good thing Anna saved me from a very embarrassing moment.

"Well that went well." Kristoff said behind me, I turned around, "I would've thought you would've been fumbling with your words."

I shuddered, "Ten more seconds and I probably would have been." Kristoff laughed, "This is why I tend to avoid socializing."

"What you never had the experience?" he asked.

"My parents never wanted me to go into public," I replied, "Almost as if they were storing me away from the world."

Kristoff patted my shoulder, "Well I'm sure they had their reasons." Yeah they did, and it was a pretty good one.

"Kristoff! Zander!" Anna excited voice called out. We turned to see Anna and Elsa walking toward us with four people behind them, two of them I recognized to be the King and Queen of Corona, but the brunettes that looked about my age were unfamiliar to me, but the man seemed to look familiar.

"Guys this is our aunt and uncle the Royals of Corona," She said pointing to the king and Queen, she then pointed to the younger couple, "And this is Rapunzel and-" the man cut her off.

"How ya doing, the name's Flynn Rider," he said smiling and holding out his hand. Now I remember, I saw his face on a wanted poster once. Strange, his nose doesn't look like it did on the poster. Flynn Rider the thief, looks like I can have some fun.

"The thief?" I asked while shaking his hand.

"That's right." He replied with a slight amount of pride.

I narrowed my eyes and tried my best to look menacing, "My family was robbed by a man named Flynn Rider a few years ago." I must've done a good job with my threat because Flynn visibly paled and began to look nervous.

"I-I-is that so," Flynn stuttered out, Rapunzel looked slightly surprised, I must've been more intimidating than I thought. Here I thought Flynn would be more confident, at least he was until he fell for my trick.

"Yes," I sneered in a menacing voice, "My family suffered that year because of that robbery. Do you remember what you stole Flynn, or have you committed so many crimes you don't even bother to remember all of them?"

"No I don't like to remember my crimes, I assure you I'm a changed man and-" I cut him off by hoisting him into the air with no trouble at all.

"Does that change what you did to my family? DOES IT!?" Man I am good at this, if we were alone I would've set my face on fire to add a little more flare.

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

Wow, you definitely don't want to get on Zander's bad side, _'He looked angry so I didn't question him.'_ The witness's voice echoed in my head.

"Zander, just calm down," Anna said, "Just put him down." I slowly turned to look at her, she had bravery I'll give her that. Zander looked at Anna before letting go of the former thief. Then he started to laugh. Wait laugh?

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

Oh man that was absolutely _priceless_! I was nearly doubling over in laughter. I looked up and wiped the tears of amusement away from my eyes. Everybody looked at me with a baffled expression. Flynn was the first to pick his jaw off the floor, "Wait, did you just lie about all that and threaten my life just so you can get a good laugh?" he asked, a second later he smiled, "You and me are going to get along famously."

I finished my laughing fit, "Man you should've seen your face. Well I never really introduced myself, Zander Smith, blacksmith at your service." I said while giving a bow, "So I told you my name I think it's fair you tell me your real name."

"Who told you Flynn wasn't my real name?" He asked.

I smirked, "You did, just now." I held back a laugh at the face he gave me, "Well," I started rubbing my gloved hands together, "Why don't the royals go back to the castle while the boys have some fun?"

"Well technically I am a prince," Flynn said.

"Well Flynn you're still the Thief Flynn Rider in my book," I said, "Come on its Kristoff's last week as a single man, we need to make sure it's one to remember." The two guys nodded and we all ran away from the dock with me in the lead.

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

Zander is… interesting to say the least, but there's something about him that puts me off edge a bit. I saw him vanish into an alleyway, and I had a small sense of déjà vu.

* * *

_Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw someone run into one of the nearby alleyways._

* * *

"So who was that?" Rapunzel asked.

I looked at my cousin then back at the alleyway he ran into, "I'm not sure."

Anna giggled, "Well he definitely seems like a fun guy," She looked over at me, "I'm sure you two would get along quite well." I felt my cheeks burn a little bit.

"I don't know, something about him… just doesn't seem right." I said, "I think he's hiding something."

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

The week flew by without me realizing it, before I knew what was going on, it was the day before the wedding. I was currently with Kristoff and Flynn, turns out Flynn's real name is Eugene. I can see why he changed his name when he became a thief. I mean, who would ever want to tell someone that they were robbed by Eugene the Thief.

Kristoff chose the best and yet the worse time to ask me something, "So Zander, how's your speech coming along?" I was currently drinking a mug of glogg and in seconds the liquid left my mouth in a giant spit take. I felt a sense of déjà vu and I'm sure Kristoff did too. Unfortunately Flynn, I decided to keep calling him that, was sitting in front of me in in direct line of fire of my spit take.

"Whoa, seriously Zander?!" Flynn cried out.

I ignored him and wiped the glogg from my mouth. I turned toward Kristoff, "You could've reminded me of that a day or two ago."

"You mean you haven't worked on it yet?" he asked, I nodded, "Well that's not good."

I rolled my eyes, "You think?" I was in trouble, I need to start thinking.

"You know," Flynn said seeming to have gotten over the spit take thing, "You should just speak from the heart, don't prepare, just say what you're feeling." Kristoff and I looked at Flynn and there was a moment of silence. Flynn sighed, "I've been hanging with Rapunzel too long haven't I?" We all laughed.

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

"I can't believe my little sister is getting married tomorrow." Seriously, I really didn't believe it for a second.

Anna smiled, she was in the wedding dress I told her to buy and the finishing touches were being put on it, "I know, it feels like yesterday that I was seeing you for what felt like the first time in forever." I giggled, "Maybe if we're lucky you'll find someone special too."

"Don't get your hopes up Anna," I said while turning away, "I doubt many people are interested in me anyway." I could feel the two girls opening their mouths, "I mean interested in me as a person, not a sorceress, not a queen, _and not a monster_." I whispered the last part while slightly hugging myself. I could feel the girls looking at me with sympathy. I shook off my loneliness and tried to bring up a new subject, "Anyway Anna, what do you think of your dress?"

Anna gave a small twirl, "I admit I like it, but something seems to be missing from it." I smiled.

"You're right, and I think I know what that 'something' is." I responded and the light blue magic of my ice started to form around my hands.

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

"Kristoff you know how tomorrow is supposed to be the happiest day of your life?" I grumbled.

"Yes it is." He responded.

"Will all I've been going through it _better_ be." I was getting the final fitting for my clothes for the ceremony tomorrow, and I was going through a familiar irritation was several pins were being jabbed into me.

"I assure you it'll all be worth it, at least the reception will be worth it." Kristoff added.

I looked at Kristoff without turning my head, "For you or- ow!" I turned towards the seamstress, "I've told you before and I'll tell you again, careful where you poke those pins!" Kristoff and Flynn chuckled and I shut them up with a glare.

* * *

The torture formally known as fitting ended sooner than I expected, it was late and Flynn, Kristoff and I decided to spend the last night of our 'Bachelor's Week' at the tavern, we all shared stories from throughout our lives, and with Flynn being a thief, he certainly had quite a few tales to tell.

"So what is the strangest thing you've ever done?" Kristoff asked Flynn and me. I really had to think for a while on that one, Flynn on the other hand seemed to have an immediate answer.

"That would be shorty after I met Rapunzel," Flynn replied, when Kristoff and I looked at him, he knew that he had to explain, "We we're running from a squad of guards- don't ask." I closed my mouth, "We were cornered and I was forced to hold the guards off with nothing but a frying pan." I raised an eyebrow and held back a laugh, "Laugh all you want frying pans are actually a powerful weapon, but that wasn't the strangest about it, then I had to defend myself against the sword-wielding Max."

"What's so strange about that?" I asked.

Flynn waited a bit before answering, "Max is a horse." I looked at him surprised, "And he beat me." That did it, all that I've been holding back exploded from my mouth in a large amount of laughter. A few seconds later Kristoff joined in of the laughter, "Still you can't beat that Zander, what about your strangest event?" my laughter died and I fell silent.

"Well I don't know about my strangest experience, but I can tell you the experience I remember the most." I said as I took a few gulps of my glogg, the looks on their faces told me they had their attention. I took a deep breaths, "It all started a little over two years ago when I turned 20…"

* * *

(Han's P.O.V)

* * *

Despite the barge's large size, I could still feel it every time the waves crashed against the large boat. Good thing I don't get seasick, otherwise I don't think I would be able to handle this journey. I stirred my spoon around the gruel I was forced to eat while on this boat. I took a bit and grimaced "It'll all be worth it Hans, it will all be worth it." I put the bowl down I began to think. The entire plan ran through my mind, it seemed all too simple, but after dealing with Arendelle before, I knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"Prince Hans," I opened my eyes and turned toward the voice; it was the Duke, "Not that I doubt your plan, but are you sure you have every part of this plan figured?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I have spent months thinking of my revenge, and you have the audacity to ask me such a question?" it was more of a threat than a question.

The Duke looked terrified, "No, not at all, I just have a bad feeling." He explained, "It was a similar feeling I got whenever I would think of why Arendelle locked their gates." I stared at The Duke, searching for any sign that he was trying to weasel his way out of this, he seemed to be sure.

I shook it off, "I assure there is nothing in Arendelle that has a chance against us. Once Elsa is out of the way, our way to victory will be clear."

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

I finished my story and there was a moment of silence, I looked up and saw that Kristoff and Flynn were looking at me with stunned looks on their faces, "I can't believe that you could've gone through something like that." Kristoff said.

Flynn nodded, "Yeah, and I thought my past was pretty rough." I nodded and stood up.

"I'll meet you guys before the wedding starts, I need time to think." The story brought back memories which also brought back old emotions, and old rage. I could feel it bubbling and burning inside me. Without another word I walked out of the tavern, I felt everyone's eyes on me, as if they all heard my story.

I walked into my house without talking to Ithilagar, when I got to my room I threw myself on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

_I was surrounded by a burning village and no matter where I looked, I couldn't anybody… anybody that was alive. I knew this place, I had seen it several times. I was in the ruins of what was once a village, and I always knew what caused it. A large burst of flame ignited in the corner of my eye, I ran towards it and saw someone setting flame to the building. When the person was finished burning it to the ground he turned around and could clearly see who it was; it was me when I was angry, I usually call him Rage. Rage glared at me with glowing red eyes, he then formed a blade of flame in his hand and jumped into the air ready to strike._

* * *

I woke up the same way I did every day, terrified and hating myself. Shaking it off I decided I had to get dressed. I was the best man, I still have some time to think about my speech, but I want to make sure it's a good one. I grabbed my formal clothes and began to get dressed. I looked in the mirror before leaving the room.

I was wearing a black suit with a dark green formal vest over a white formal shirt. I put on a pair of leather boots and made sure to put on my leather gloves. Deciding that it was pointless to even try to fix up my hair I left.

* * *

I was standing next to Kristoff with Flynn on the other side of me. Both of them were in fancy clothes and Kristoff was freaking out, "Kristoff, calm down. It's your wedding day, you should be happy." I whispered. He seemed to calm down a little, but not much.

"I know, but what if something goes wrong?" I rolled my eyes, I knew this was going to happen.

"Kristoff, it'll be fine, the second you see Anna walking up that isle you'll know that everything will be perfect." As if on cue the music started and Elsa and Rapunzel started walking up the isle with Anna behind them. I was stunned, each of them was wearing a dress similar to the one Elsa usually wears, but they were pure white. The lace on the dresses was similar to snowflakes, Anna was wearing a veil that covered her face with a similar design to the lace(or is it ice) on her dress.

"She looks beautiful," Kristoff said sound just as stunned as I was.

"Yeah she does," I agreed.

"You got that right." Flynn added, I wasn't exactly so sure which girl they were talking, but I guess it didn't matter.

* * *

I couldn't really remember some of the ceremony, before I knew it Kristoff and Anna had finished their vows and the priest had said, "You may now kiss the bride." Kristoff and Anna then shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

I know I haven't been to many parties in my life, but Arendelle sure knew how to throw one. The feast was pretty good. A few minutes into the feast Kristoff nudged my shoulder, "It's time for your speech." He whispered. Oh great, time for a lifetime of humiliation to hit me in just a few minutes. I took a deep breath and stood up. I picked up my glass and tabbed my knife against it. I'm not sure how everyone could've heard it, but in seconds all eyes are on me.

I cleared my throat, "Hello everyone, it's tradition for the best man to begin the toasts, so here I am." Why did I ever agree to do this, "Let me just start by saying that I'm really glad to be here. No one has ever done this for me. Most people I meet find me a little intimidating, some don't even think I'm a real person." I don't know what I said, but I definitely had Elsa's attention, "When I came to Arendelle a month and a half ago, I was just expecting to live my life as a smith, but that all changed when the Royal Ice Master came to my shop asking for a ring. When I questioned him, he replied it was for the best thing that ever happened to him." It wasn't a total lie, but Anna seemed to look happy, "I worked day and night to make the ring Anna now wears on her finger. Every minute Kristoff talked about Anna, the more I thought on it was impossible to feel this much love for a girl," I smiled at Anna, "But after seeing Anna and Kristoff together for the first time, I _knew _it was possible." Kristoff and Anna smiled at me, well the later than the two had a bigger smile, but I guess that didn't matter, "I have never seen two people more right for each other than Kristoff and Princess Anna and I hope until the day they die and even beyond that. That their love stays that strong." I raised my glass, "To the bride and groom." Everyone clapped as I took a sip of my drink.

* * *

Once the feast was over it was time for the dance, but I was over by the snack table. I was examining the snacks, "The royal family must really love chocolate," I said putting a truffle in my mouth.

"Yes they do," I was so surprised I almost choked on the truffle, "Sorry to surprise you. I turned around to see a man dressed in a dark green suit, "My name is Kai, I work here at the palace." He said as he extended a hand. I shook it, "That was a very nice toast you gave, I'm will to bet that it was better than the toast given at King Agar's wedding."

I nodded my thanks, "Did you come here to thank me, or was there another reason?"

Kai chuckled, "The dance is about to start soon and Princess Anna has asked me to make sure you Dance with Queen Elsa," Oh great, now for the second part of my mental torture, I could already hear Ithilagar and Kristoff chuckling.

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

Zander's toast was very nice, but that one line kept repeating in my head, _"Most people I meet find me a little intimidating, some don't even think I'm a real person."_ It really caught my attention, maybe that's the feeling I get around him, maybe it was because I knew I could relate to him.

"Excuse me your majesty," I turned to see Kia with Zander behind him, "The dance is about to start and Princess Anna would appreciate it if you were dancing on the floor with her." I nodded. Zander stepped forward, I had to admit, he did look handsome in those clothes.

He gave a slight bow before asking, "Would you give me the honor of giving you your first dance of the night?" he extended a hand and gave me a warm smile, I tried not to blush, I returned the smile and accepted his outstretched hand.

Dancing with Zander had been better than I expected, he was a true gentleman and did his best not to step on my feet, I could tell because he would occasionally glance down at his feet. When the song was over he let go of me, "Thank you for the dance your majesty." He gave a slight bow before walking away. My eyes followed him, he wasn't like any of the other people that wanted my attention. If anything, it seemed that the _last_ thing he wanted was my attention.

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

Why does she have to be so damn beautiful? I can't get too close to her, it wouldn't be good for either of us, most of the guests have left by now, I guess I should think about leaving too, "Hey lover boy, did you enjoy your dance?" I turned to see the newly wedded couple.

I shrugged, "It was nice." I simply said.

Kristoff chuckled, "You know Zander, in a way, you've made history."

I raised an eyebrow, "How exactly?"

Anna giggled, "Elsa has never danced with anybody."

I shrugged, but I was doing my best to hide my surprise, and pride, "It was tradition-" Anna cut me off.

"Tradition or not she still danced with you, and practically every guy in there that was single looked at you with jealously." So that was the anger I was feeling afterwards.

I was about to respond when I sensed a huge spike of rage, one I could recognize any day of the week, "Would you excuse me for a moment," the couple nodded and walked away. I turned to the anger spike, "Hello Captain."

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

After dancing with Zander, I had gotten several invitations to dance with some of the nobles that were at the party, of course I politely refused all of them. Now I was listening to my little sister talk all about how happy she was, I'm not saying it was bad thing. I guess I just wasn't in the mood, "So is Zander a good dancer?" she asked, somehow I knew this was coming.

"Zander is a bit of a gentleman," I tried to give a vague answer, but the squeal my sister gave me as a response told me I failed.

"You like him don't you?" I blushed at the thought, but before I could respond Kristoff came.

"Elsa, I think the guard captain is threatening Zander." I turned to see Captain arguing with Zander. I decided to try to stop a fight before it happened and walked toward them.

* * *

As I got closer I started to hear Zander talking to Captain, "-all I said was you had a little too much to drink Captain." Zander said to a red-faced Captain.

"Why I outta kill you on the spot." He growled, I could see that Zander's calm expression was starting to fall.

"Captain," both of them jumped at the sound of my voice, "Come with me, I would like to speak with you privately." I could see Captain's red face pale considerably.

* * *

"Captain I realized you're stress about the criminal case, but that doesn't give you enough reason to threaten people you've never seen before." I explained trying not to lose my temper.

"Your Highness, listen to me, Zander is the criminal." Captain practically pleaded.

I rolled my eyes, "Not this again-" Captain interrupted, that was unexpted.

"Queen Elsa, think about it, the fire was around the same time that Zander came into town, he fits the description. Tell me that doesn't say anything suspicious." Captain shouted slightly forgetting who he was talking to.

I wanted to tell him he was wrong, but when I thought about I saw that he was right. It was a little suspicious, "Okay Captain, I've come to a decision."

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

Oh it would've given me great pleasure to burn that son of a bitch's face until it was nothing but ash. My vision grew red and I found myself taking of one of my gloves, I stopped. What am I doing? I can't give in, I can't let myself to become Rage, not here at least.

"Mr. Smith," Speak of the devil and he appears. I turned around to see Captain, Elsa, and a few of the guards. This can't be good.

"Can I help you Captain?" I asked.

He pointed at me, "Zander Smith, you're under arrest for crimes against the Kingdom of Arendelle." I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you talking about, I haven't done any crimes." I said, acting was one of my greatest qualities, it's gotten me out of several situations that could've had me killed.

"Cut the act," Captain said, "We know it was you that set fire to that building."

I rolled my eyes, "This again, Captain it was _one _fire that happened over a month ago, just let it go."

"You seem to know a lot about a crime you didn't commit Zander," Elsa said. Dammit, "Just come quietly and we can sort this whole thing out." I wasn't going to come quietly, that I was sure off.

I could feel Rage's words leaving my mouth, "What, you don't even bother hearing my side of all this," I shook my head in disgust, " I'm outta here." I tried to walk away, but the guards cut me off.

"You're not going anywhere," Captain said behind me, I just kept walking. The guards held up their spears and their points were inches from my chest. I closed my eyes and my mind started to sense the heat of everyone around me. I felt someone come up behind me to knock me out. Right when he was about to I ducked and grabbed his arms and threw him and the guards in front of me, high enough to avoid hitting the spears, but high enough to hit the guards.

I opened my eyes just as the guard I threw made contact with the guards. I used the opportunity and started to run. I heard Elsa's voice calling at me, "Zander wait!" seconds after she said that I felt something hard and cold strike me in the back of the head. I chill spread out through my entire body and found myself losing consciousness.

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

I watched in horror as Zander fell to the ground unconscious. I can't believe I just did that, I had no idea what was happening until the blast left my hands. The guards ran to collect his body, "Let me see him." They didn't argue. I examined his face for only a minute before Captain gave his orders, "Lock him up, and make sure to chain him up." As they carried away I thought about what I saw when I looked at Zander.

When they brought Zander to me I looked at his face, his expression wasn't like Anna's when I hit her, it seemed… conflicted. The ice on the back of his head disappeared and like Anna, a streak of Zander's hair changed, but it didn't turn white… It turned blood red.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Bet you didn't see that coming.**

**Kristoff and Anna are married, Zander's in prison, and Elsa is… well you'll have to find out soon.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6: Fire and Ice

**Welcome to yet another chapter. Tell me, how many of you were surprised by what I did with the ending of the last chapter?**

**Well I expect this chapter to be just as good, because we are beginning to enter the beginning of where the main story arc begins.**

**What is it you may wonder? Well I bet you want me to shut up so I can get to it huh?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen (do you think this would be a good sequel if I did?)**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

My vision was still a little out of focus when I woke up, everything was blurry and it was hard for me to focus. I brought my hands up to rub my face when I noticed something. I wasn't wearing my gloves.

I looked down and saw my fancy clothes were gone… well I never liked them anyway. In their place was a leather no-sleeve vest and loose leather pants. My feet were bare and I wasn't wearing a shirt under the vest so I could clearly see the tanned skin of my torso. This was bad, this was very bad. I need to wear my gloves. Then I noticed the chain attached to the shackles on my wrists. My eyes followed the chain to the wall; it was then that I realized I was in a cell.

I tried to move, but my headache pounded against the inside of my skull causing my vision to blur again. I felt strangely cold, every now and then a new wave of cold swept through my body causing my to shiver.

"Good you're awake." A familiar voice called out to me, I looked and saw Captain's face looking down at me, he was smirking, and most likely happy I was in this cell. Well I'm sure his joy won't last very long, "Get up, it's time for your _welcome_." I growled and refused to move, "You can come willingly or we can drag you there it's your choice. You're in no shape to fight so I suggest you just do as I say." I started to stand up, it was a major strain, but I managed to stand on my feet without falling down.

"What did you do to me?" I growled at him.

"I didn't do anything, this was Queen Elsa's doing." Captain said, Elsa? She must've used her powers on me as I was escaping, "Come on, we only want to ask you a few questions, if you cooperate. This will all be over." Like I was going to tell them anything, not that there was anything to say in the first place.

* * *

The interrogation wasn't working, that I know, I wasn't saying a thing. There were two people in front of me, Captain and a Lieutenant Kemp, "Listen Zander, we just want to know why and how you set fire to the building. Then you're free to go." Kemp said in a soothing voice. I didn't answer for the hundredth time that day.

Captain glared at me, "Maybe you need a little convincing." He took a knife at his belt and pressed it against my throat, "Now I'm asking you again. What are you planning to do to Arendelle?" I could feel blood trickle down the outside of my throat and he pressed the knife harder against my throat.

"I bet you'd want to kill me right now Captain," I said then I smirked, "But you know you can't, because you want information. You have no idea what is in my mind, but you'd really like to find out, wouldn't you?"

Captain growled, "Our orders were to keep you alive." Then he gave a smirk of his own, "The Queen never specified on how alive he needed to keep you." He turned to Kemp, "Get the tools; we're going to have some fun with this prisoner."

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

Was it really the right decision to put Zander in prison? Ever since I hit Zander with my ice, I had grown worried about him, "Elsa!" I turned to see Anna and Kristoff running up to me, "Is it true that Zander's in prison?" I simply nodded. Anna looked at me like I was crazy, "Why?"

I turned away because I couldn't look her in the eye, "I'm keeping Arendelle safe from future threats."

"What threat?" Anna said behind me, "Zander hasn't done any harm; he's done quite the opposite."

"You know, you're doing more harm than good Elsa," I turned toward Kristoff.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Kristoff waited a bit before answering, as if wondering how to put it, "If there's anything I've learned from Zander in the time that I've known him. It's that he's incredibly stubborn and won't tell you anything he doesn't want to." He explained "If the guards get impatient and stop trying to talk the information out of him, there's a chance they might…" he trailed off at the end because I was sure he didn't want to say it. Anna gasped as realization came to her. I didn't want to say it either, but I knew what Kristoff meant.

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

"I thought I thought you were supposed to be torturing me?" I told Captain after several attempts of trying to force information out of me. I was sure I didn't look good, I certainly didn't feel good. Actually some of his methods almost worked a few more minutes and I probably would've given in, good thing Captain was the impatient type or else he probably would've continued.

"Put him back in his cell so he can reconsider the things he's done." Captain commanded and I was dragged to my cell and thrown into it. They then reattached the shackles to my wrists then left me alone. The pain combined with the constant chills and loss of blood caused me to lose consciousness once again.

* * *

_When I came to I was standing in what looked like an old abandoned battle ground. Nothing was growing, the ground was grey and cracked, and the only sound was the wind slowly whistling through the air. "You're so weak." I turned around to see Rage standing only a few yards away, "You had the opportunity, you felt the rage, and you could've stopped the pain!" he shouted at me, "But when you had the chance, you only let them torture you like the coward you are!" I tried to get up but Rage ran forward and put his foot on my chest, "You have the power to take the entire kingdom of Arendelle, but you only try to hold it back and keep it hidden." I tried to force his foot off of me, but it remained, "You can master the fire inside yourself, and you can use it to show them exactly what you can do!" he said in a commanding voice, then he did something I didn't expect him to do. He took his foot off my chest and held a hand out to me, "C'mon get up." I reached up and gripped his hand and he easily pulled me up, "Why won't you use your fire?"_

_I hesitated, "Why use what I can't control?" I replied. Rage nodded, it was surprising, I was talking to the part of me that I hated, and that part of me is trying to help._

_Rage was about to answer, but the area began to fade, "I can't tell you now, but don't this is the last you'll hear from me." the last thing I saw before everything faded was Rage's smirking face._

* * *

I woke up to the feel of water being dumped on me, "Finally you're awake." Captain's voice said above me, "You've been sleeping for a few days, we we're starting to think that you would never wake up."

"It's nice to know that you actually care," I said in a low voice, "So are you taking me to the torture room again?"

Surprisingly he shook his head, "No, not now at least, you have a visitor. Strange that anybody would want to talk to someone like you." I felt his hatred, and I'm pretty sure the feeling is completely mutual. Captain opened the door and Kristoff, Anna, and the small snowman, Olaf I think his name is, walked in, I saw them, but I kept my head down.

Anna looked at me appearance with a shocked expression. I probably look worse than I feel; she gathered herself and spoke to Captain, "Captain, we would like to talk to Zander alone."

"Princess, I don't think that would be wise." Captain said, "I don't think I should leave you with a criminal like him." Anna flinched at the word criminal.

"Captain, I'm sure I'll be fine, I have Kristoff with me and Zander is chained up, so I doubt he would try anything." I had to admit, Anna made a good point, but if I were to use my true method of fighting, nobody would come anywhere near me.

"Very well, but if he tries anything, just tell me." like I was going to anything, well not intentional anyway.

The second the door closed and Captain was out of sight, the 'princess side' of Anna dropped and she went into her 'worried and rambling' mode, "Zander are you okay? Of course you're not okay I mean look at you. I don't see how they could just throw you in jail after everything you've done." She stopped and really looked at me for a second before continuing, "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, her voice sounding with pure concern.

I finally lifted my head to look at Anna in the eye, there was a moment of silence before I looked down at my arms, marked from several torture attempts, "Do you need a hug?" Olaf said as he walked closer to me, I wasn't sure if I could give him a hug, I might melt him.

"No offense little guy," I said in a hoarse voice, "But I don't think I need a hug from you. I appreciate the offer though." Olaf seemed to be okay with my answer, but he still looked a little hurt.

"_Are_ you okay Zander?" Kristoff asked, noticing I wasn't acting like I did while I was with him.

I shook my head, "No… I'm confused, angry, and conflicted." I sighed, negative emotions pulsed through my brain, and it was giving me a migraine. "I need some time to myself. Just leave me alone." I turned away so I couldn't look at them. The only hint I had that they had left was the sound of the cell door opening and closing.

I sighed at the silence the cell brought. Normally in this situation I would craft something to take my mind off the constant negative emotions forcing their way into my mind. Now, I had nothing to take my mind off of things. I leaned my back against the wall and slowly forced myself to fall asleep.

* * *

(Anna's P.O.V.)

* * *

It almost broke my heart to see Zander like this. I was looking through the window in the door of his cell. He looked and acted nothing like when I first met him, "I've never seen him like this in the time that I've known him." I thought out loud. I know I haven't known him very long, but still.

"I have, but only once," I turned to Kristoff, "It was the day before the wedding, we were sharing stories about our past adventures, Zander decided to tell us the experience he remembers the most." I wonder what it was, "It clearly took a lot out of him to tell us. After he was done he left and went home." I nodded and looked back into the cell, Zander had fallen asleep.

"We can't keep him in there." I stated.

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

I was hearing Captain's report on his progress with Zander, he had learned nothing, "Queen Elsa, Zander is a strong person I cannot deny it, but I'm positive there's something he isn't telling us, and what he's hiding must be pretty big if he went through all that and barely said a thing." I could tell that Captain hated Zander, he tried to cover it up, but I knew he hated him.

I had an idea, "What if at the next interrogation I was there with you?" I suggested.

Captain looked at me as if I was completely crazy, "Your majesty, I'm sure it would help a little, but Zander is dangerous and I just couldn't put Arendelle's Queen in danger." I rolled my eyes I held up my hand and ice swirled around it.

"Trust me Captain," I said with a smirk, "I think I'll be fine."

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

_I opened my eyes to find myself in Rage's domain. "Is there a reason you keep bringing me out here Rage."_

_He chuckled as he came into view, "Is that what you call me?" he asked, "I like it, but I don't think it really fits, after all; I am you." I opened my mouth, he held up a hand, "I am you, just the part that has embraced the fire inside you. The reason I only come out when you're angry is because your mind is weak and so is your actions, so I only take over so you don't go too crazy."_

_I found myself getting angry, "So you're the one that killed my parents!" I shouted at him._

_He shook his head, "After that day you still consider them your parents?" I didn't answer, "Well that wasn't me, and it wasn't you either, that was the curse. With the sorcerer, that was you finally embracing the fire." He started to fade, "Eventually you'll find yourself wanting to use your fire, for once be proud of what you're capable of."_

* * *

Someone was slightly shaking me awake. I looked up to see… Elsa? Her soft hand was on my shoulder and her face wasn't far from mine. If I was normal, I'm sure I would've blushed at the close proximity. Elsa gave me a warm smiled and unlocked my shackles, "Come on Zander, Captain wants to talk to you." Her voice was soft, it gave a calming feel to my mind, I looked down to avoid looking into her beautiful blue eyes, "Don't worry, this time I'll be there to make sure Captain doesn't try anything so harmful." Curse her angelic voice, deciding it would be bad to disobey the Queen; I got up and followed her.

* * *

Captain glared at me the second I walked into the room, his harsh glare followed me all the way until I sat in the chair in front of him, "Good to see you again," he said. I didn't answer and he smirked at the state I was in, "Why don't we get started," he said, and then he added in a low voice so only I could hear, "I know you're close, and I _will_ enjoy breaking you." If I'm going to be broken, I would prefer that it not be caused by him.

* * *

After a long time of questioning, I didn't give either of them anything. Captain looked close to killing, I couldn't tell what Elsa was thinking, she looked hurt that I wouldn't say anything to her, "Zander I'm asking you for the last time," Captain, trying very hard not to lose his temper, "Please tell me what you know."

"I told you, there's nothing to tell." I said, "Seriously Captain I thought I already told you an idiot like you could ever get information out of me." I'm guessing that was when Captain snapped, because seconds after I finished speaking, he smacked me across the face hard enough to knock me out of the chair.

"Just shut up!" I tried to get up but I felt his foot slam into the side of my back and I fell to the ground grunting in pain, Captain's rage shot through my brain, "I swear if you don't tell me the information right now, I'll make sure to make your life a living hell."

_Use your fire. You know you want to._ Rage's voice echoed inside my head, I felt Captain's foot coming at my body, I grabbed his ankle and stopped it, "I've been living hell from the minute I was born." I said in a low and dangerous voice and I started to heat up my hand like I did with Robert. The fabric of the uniform started to smoke before bursting into flames. Then I twisted my arm and my hand gripped his skin.

Captain yowled in pain as my hand continued to heat up. _You can do better than that_. I released his ankle and he stumbled away with a slight limp in his step. I stood up with strength and confidence, "You made a mistake of getting on my bad side Captain." I said and I set my hands ablaze. Captain and Elsa looked at me in fear, well Elsa's expression looked more astonished than scared.

Captain shook his fear off and glared at me, "Fine, now that you've given me what I want I can finally get rid of you." He drew his sword, pathetic. I reeled my hand back and blasted a fireball at him. Captain barley dodged it and started to swing his sword at me. I dodged the blade the best I could, but he pulled a feint attack and quickly reversed direction to take me by surprise. Instinctively I moved my hand up in an attempt to block the blade and the world seemed to slow down.

I waited for the blade to slice through my hand, but then my hand began to glow and the minute the blade was about to hit my hand the metal began to melt and my hand passed through the molten metal of the blade. Captain was surprised by what I did, and so was I. He saw my surprised and used the hilt of his blade to hit my forehead. The impact caused me to lose consciousness and fall to the floor.

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

I cannot believe what I just saw. Zander just shot fire out of his hands and melted a steel sword before it could cut off his hand. Captain was breathing heavily he lowered his sword, which only now had half a blade and took a few steps back with a slight limp in his step. Part of the pant leg of his uniform, was burned and there was a large and serious burn on his ankle, "Captain, maybe you should go to the infirmary and get that burn looked at." Captain nodded and limped out of the room in silence. I called some guards to bring Zander back to his cell.

When they took Zander out of the room I looked at the wall where Zander's fireball had hit. It had burned a small crater and the area around it was black. I turned my attention to the partially melted sword, that's when it hit me. Zander could've melted through the metal of his shackles and would've easily gotten away. So why didn't he? I had to tell Anna and Kristoff about this.

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

_I was in Rage's domain again, I heard clapping, "Bravo, very impressive. I never thought you had it in you." I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered. "Burning Captain's ankle was a nice touch, if we're lucky he won't be able to walk normally for a while." I found myself laughing at that statement. "But you're still holding back, you can do way more than burning and fireballs."_

"_I also don't want to burn the palace down." I said._

"_Good point," I looked around and saw the grey domain was different, there was snow and ice in some places._

"_What happened here?" the ice was slowly spreading causing the cracks in the grey ground to grow wider._

_Rage shrugged, "I don't know, but I think Elsa had something to do with it."_

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

"Kai, what is the report on Captain's condition?" I asked my head servant.

Kai seemed uneasy, but he didn't let it stop him, "Well, the burn seems pretty bad, Captain my not be able to walk the same ever again, so he may have trouble doing his job as Captain." I nodded, I wasn't too disappointed, after seeing Captain's behavior for the past while, I was beginning to feel that it would be right to replace him soon.

"And do you know where Kristoff and Anna are?" I asked.

Kai nodded, "I think they went into town to get a few things." I wonder what Anna's up to now?

* * *

(Kristoff's P.O.V.)

* * *

"Anna I realize you want to get Zander out of prison, but how exactly is buying chocolate going to solve it?" I asked my wife as we entered Arendelle's Chocolate Shop, and were immediate greeted by the owner, Will (or was it Willy) and his assistant Charlie.

"We can use some chocolate to warm Elsa up before asking her to release Zander, I figure she'll do it if she's in a good mood." The Ice Queen, _warmed up_?

* * *

When left the shop with a box of chocolate to find Elsa not too far away, and walking toward us, "I figured I'd find you two here." we were going to answer but she held up a hand, "I have something important to discus with the both of you, and it involves Zander." Anna and I looked at each other; maybe this will be easier than we thought.

* * *

We were now standing in Elsa's private study; the last time (and first time) I was here was when I asked for Elsa's blessing for me and Anna's marriage, "So what about Zander do we need to talk about?" Anna asked beside me.

Elsa sighed and looked like she was trying to figure out how to say something, "Zander… is like me. He can control fire just like I can control ice."

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

I woke up with a headache threatening to spit my skull, "Damn Captain to hell." I mumbled to myself as I rubbed the area Captain hit me. Emotions ran through my brain like a river going downhill, actually more like magma going through the tubes of a volcano. I need to let off some steam, I took a deep breath and released it through my nose in irritation, I was surprised to see smoke leave my nostrils. "That's interesting." I muttered to myself.

I heard footsteps approaching, I closed my eyes and my brain sensed the heat signals through the wall, the one in the lead that have a blue heat aura was obviously Elsa and the two people with her were who I assumed to be Kristoff and Anna, but something was different about Anna. I couldn't place it, but the heat she gave off seemed… off, or maybe stronger?

* * *

The door opened, but I didn't open my eyes. Before Elsa could get my attention I spoke, "Hello Elsa; and you've brought Kristoff and Anna with you." I opened my eyes and looked at the royal family. "Don't look so surprised Elsa, with what you've seen from me today. I doubt you wouldn't have expected something like this from me."

Anna looked at me, "So it is true what Elsa told us?" she asked with uncertainty. I waited for a moment before turning around and while facing the wall behind me. I put a finger on the stone and began to run my finger across it. wherever my finger trailed a red hot trail followed. I added more fingers and I began to burn an image on the prison wall. When I removed my hand I saw some of it had faded, focusing I relit the entire thing to show a picture of Anna's smiling face.

I turned to the dumb-founded trio, "That answer your question?" they all nodded, "But I sense that that isn't all you came down here for."

Anna shook her head, "Well we were going to ask you something very important." She waited a bit, "We were hoping that you would live here in the castle for a little while." My eyes widened, did they just-, "Of course the choice is up to you, we don't want to force you to do anything. We just thought that after the life you've had. It would be nice for you to have some good company." They _were_ serious, but I still didn't answer, it was a lot to take in.

"Can I talk to Anna alone for a bit?" I asked, each of them had a different reaction. Kristoff was concerned, Elsa was worried, and Anna was surprised, "Don't worry I just want to talk to her." Elsa and Kristoff were hesitant, but the left the cell, but still staying pretty close, probably to help Anna if I tried anything. I looked at the strawberry blonde and asked one thing, "Why?"

Anna didn't answer for a moment, "We're all concerned about you, especially Elsa."

"Do you want me to stay only because of Elsa?" I asked.

She smiled innocently, but I could clearly see the playfulness in her eyes, "Maybe," I chuckled slightly finding Anna's cheerfulness a little contagious, "Look just think about it and whatever you decide, we'll accept." She walked away and left the cell.

* * *

It seems that each member of the royal family has something to admire about them. I definitely liked their company-

My thoughts were cut short as a chill coursed through my body, this one stronger than the ones before it. the cold continued to spread until it just vanished. Breathing heavily I felt my strength leave my body, what is happening to me? was all I could as myself before I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

Anna left cell and told us that Zander would think about it. I almost felt tempted to go back into the cell and talk to Zander. Anna spoke up, "You want to talk to Zander don't you?" I hadn't realized I'd been looking at Zander's cell until just now, "You like him don't you?" I tried not to blush, because that would only add more to Anna's theory.

"I don't like him, I just met him a few days ago." I said hoping to defend myself.

Anna smirked, "It only took me a few days to like Kristoff," this time I did blush and Anna let out a small squeal, "Oh my gosh, you _do _like Zander." Panicking I covered Anna's mouth with my hand.

"Quiet, he could hear you." I said then I realized I just confirmed Anna's theory, "Okay you got me, I like him a little."

"Well you have good taste your majesty." Both of us jumped and turned to see Gerda, our head maid, behind us with a tray, "Sorry to startle you, I just thought I'd bring our guest his next meal."

I blushed, "So did you just hear our conversation?" I asked.

She nodded, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." she walked past us and into the cell. We were about to leave ourselves when she came back looking quite frantic, "Your Highness something's wrong with Zander." She led us into his cell where I saw Zander.

He was curled up in a ball and shivering like he was freezing to death. His fingers kept fidgeting and his face kept changing, his skin looked paler than it did a few minutes ago, "I don't know what happened, he looked like he was simply asleep, but when I put a hand on him to wake him up he was ice cold and then he started shaking."

My eyes widened, it was happening again. Just like 13 years ago with Anna, but she didn't have this kind of reaction. Kristoff came into the cell, "What's happening?" I was too scared to answer, good thing Anna answered for me.

"Something's wrong with Zander, and we don't know what."

Kristoff looked at Zander and then at me, "Did you hit him with your ice?"

I nodded, "Before he was arrested he tried to get away. I tried to stop him, but I panicked and before I knew it the ice hit the back of his head."

Anna looked worried, "Do we need to take him to Pabbie?" she asked.

"I don't know, I never really paid attention when he told me about this kind of stuff, I think it's different for people with powers then it is with people without powers." He said, "I think he might be able to fight his way through it since he does have power over fire." I breathed a small sigh of relief, "But we might want to bring him to the infirmary. I don't think he's comfortable curled up on the ground."

* * *

I was now sitting next to Zander, who was now resting in a hospital bed. Zander was constantly shifting, as if he was having a nightmare. I started to reach out my hand, but then I hesitated when Zander started thrashing around, then he started to cam and his breathing started to slow. Thinking that he might be giving up I put a hand on his shoulder, "Zander, you can't give up, you can push through this." I lean over and kissed his cheek, "I know you can."

"Queen Elsa," I heard Kai's voice behind me, "The council needs to speak with you."

I sighed, "I'll be right there." I stood up and followed Kai with Zander still on my mind.

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

_There was even more snow and ice than before, and it was snowing with the wind slightly blowing. The cracks in the ground were even wider and the clouds were darker than before. "Elsa has really impacted your life." I turned to see Rage, he was starting to fade, "If you think this is bad, it's about to get far worse." When he finished his sentence he faded completely._

_The ground rumbled behind me and I turned around to see a large icy arm burst out of the ground and grip the ground in front of me and a large ice monster pulled itself out of the dry icy terrain. It was enormous with huge spikes coming out of his back, shoulders and had powerful clawed hands of pure ice. The monster's face glared down at me before it started to attack. _

_I didn't have time to dodge before an icy back hand caused me to go flying backwards, pain erupted in my chest and I could've sworn a few of my ribs almost broke. I clutched my aching chest, but rolled out of the way before the ice monster could stomp me into a pile of mush. I got up to my feet and set my hands aflame. I then shot a large burst of fire at the monster and melted a large part of the side of his chest._

_The ice monster roared with a newly found rage and the spikes seemed to grow, there were now spikes on its wrists and now had icicle teeth. It lunged at me and tried to rib me to shreds with its enormous hands. He got a lucky shot and slashed me across the chest before punching me and sending me flying. I landed painfully on the ground and my vision was beginning to blur and fade. I was forcing myself to stay alive at this point._

_How am I supposed to destroy this thing, what if I can't? Should I just give up and let myself be killed? It actually didn't seem like a bad idea. I was beginning to lessen my struggle on life, __**"Zander," **__was that Elsa? __**"You can push through this." **__I felt a warm feeling surge through my entire body, __**"I know you can." **__Elsa's voice encouraging me made my body feel alive, summoning strength I didn't know I had I stood up and began to form something in my hand out of fire._

_The ice monster roared and charged, when it was yards away from trampling me I dove to the side while swinging whatever my fire had formed and one of the legs separated from the monster's body. Thrown off balance the monster stumbled before falling to the ground. I looked down at my hand to see my fire had made a sword. Not a sword of fire, but and actual, solid sword._

_It was a katana; the slightly curved blade was a deep crimson with obsidian flame designs running up the blade, the hilt was black and long enough to grip with two hands, but still short enough to use with one hand comfortably._

_Gripping the sword t turned to the ice monster that was trying to balance on one foot. The monster leaned forward and put his arms on the ground and bellowed while running towards me like a three-legged animal. I released my own roar and charged. When I was close enough I sliced off one of his arms and carved a large gash in his side. The icy beast howled in pain and fell to the ground, to make sure I finished it off I climbed onto the back of the monster and stood in between two of the spikes on its upper back and stabbed my sword deep into it. The ice that made up the body began to melt and eventually my sword was in the ground. A red pulse was sent out of the sword in all directions and all of the ice and snow began to melt. When all of it was gone, the snowstorm also ended, but the large cracks and fissures in the grey ground were still there. Feeling exhausted I dropped the sword which made an echoing clang when it hit the hard ground and I collapsed next to it. My vision went black._

* * *

My eyes slowly opened, but they were still slightly squinted. The first thing I noticed was that I was in the infirmiry. The next thing I noticed was that Captain was walking towards me, by the looks of it he thought I was still unconscious. He held I dagger in his hand. When he got to the edge of my bed he held the dagger over my chest.

"It's time I rid the world of this curse." He said, when he tried to bring his hand down. Mine shot up and grabbed his wrist the same time my eyes fully opened. Then they narrowed and I heated up my hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I growled. I gripped his wrist hard enough that he dropped his dagger, "Good boy, now if you don't mind I would like to know where the royal family is."

"Queen Elsa has been in a council meeting all day, I don't know where the Princess and Ice Master are." I released his wrist and got out of the bed. That was when I saw a familiar strawberry blonde come in.

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

I couldn't focus on anything in the council was talking about, I was too distracted my Zander. I hope he was alright, "Queen Elsa," Kia's voice interrupted my thoughts, "Are you alright?"

I shook the thoughts out of my head, "Sorry I just have a lot on my mind that's all."

Kia nodded, "Should we end the meeting early and continue tomorrow?" I gave a polite nod and the meeting was adjourned. I left the council room and wanted to check on Zander, hopefully his health was improving.

* * *

I was turning a corner when Anna bumped into me, "There you are Elsa, I have something to show you. Well more like someone." I was about to question her when I heard a chuckle.

"Okay Anna I think I can reveal myself." I turned to see Zander leaning against a wall not too far away, the red streak on his hair seeming to glow against his black hair, his arms were folded and looked perfectly healthy. Seeing my surprise he smiled, "Seeing what I can do you shouldn't be too surprised." Anna giggled. He walked toward me, "Is that offer still available?"

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Okay that's a wrap, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Also things are going to take on an interesting twist in the next few chapters. I bet you guys can't guess what. You know what… take your best guess and I'll let you know if you got it right.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7: Raging Fire

**Welcome one and all!**

**This chapter will contain quite a bit of stuff. I'm hoping that this will be the longest chapter, because I have big plans for it.**

**There will be some Zelsa(what I've decided to call this pairing) and some other stuff, and the ending… oh you're going to love it, but also hate me possibly.**

**Well I better stop before I accidently give something important away.**

**Disclaimer: You want me to own Frozen, tell the guys in charge of it and ask them to make my story the new **_**Frozen**_** movie.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

(Han's P.O.V.)

* * *

I decided I would be able to think more clearly above deck, "Prince Hans," I inwardly groaned, here comes the Duke. It hurts me to admit that he's the reason I'm able to go through with this, "The crew has informed that we should arrive in Arendelle by the end of next week." I nodded, but didn't look at him, "So remind me, how exactly are we getting into the castle?"

I sighed, "I have a contact inside the castle, and he's been keeping contact with me for the past few months. He'll see to our arrival and get us into the castle." I could sense another question, "That's all I'm telling you right now so don't even bother asking." I heard the click of his boots as he walked away. Leaving me to my thoughts. Arendelle's royal family has been a thorn in my side for too long, but I'm going to make sure I don't fail this time.

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

I almost freaked when I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. Good thing I remember I was staying at the castle before I went up in flames. I sat up and I rubbed my forehead hoping it would clear my headache, even after my mental battle the pulsing headache still remained.

Negative emotion continued to pulse through my mind constantly and somewhat painfully. I needed something to take my mind off of it. Deciding I would go to my forge for a bit I got up and put on some clothes.

* * *

I clearly need to find a way of finding my way around this place, because I was sure that I was lost. How many rooms can one palace have? Or was I just walking through the same hallways over and over? I was about to give up when I heard a voice, a voice that was singing.

* * *

"_And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!_"

* * *

I followed the voice to a partially open door, I slightly pushed it open to reveal Elsa singing a song while braiding her hair. She had the voice of an angel and could sing like one too? I continued to listen to her singing, she seemed to be caught up in the song that she didn't notice me come in.

* * *

"_Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry!"_

* * *

The song was beautiful and the lyrics were powerful, just like her. I decided to make myself known, "You have a beautiful voice." Elsa jumped and turned towards me with a slight blush on her cheeks, "Didn't mean to scare you. I was just passing by and heard you singing."

She smiled, "It's alright Zander,"

I returned the smile, "So what exactly were you singing?" I asked.

She finished her braid and let it rest on her shoulder, "It's a song I made a few months ago." She made that song herself, "I had a lot held back and I really needed to let everything go, and I guess the song just came to me."

"So you sing when you need to take something off your mind?" I asked.

Elsa nodded, "Sometimes, why? Is there something on your mind?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Not sure," I said, "Maybe I'll try your way someday, but right now I need a favor." Elsa gave me a curious look as I rubbed the back of my head slightly embarrassed, "Could you um… show me how to find the entrance."

"Of course," Elsa replied, but I knew she was trying to hold back a laugh.

* * *

Elsa definitely wasn't as much of a talker as her sister, but she wasn't the quiet type either. I don't know what to classify her as. The whole time that she was showing me around the castle, one way or another she had my full attention. I didn't realize I had been quiet for so long until Elsa spoke up, "What is it?" she asked in concern.

"Nothing," I said, "Just enjoying the sights." I looked around the grand entryway, but still kept my gaze slightly on Elsa. I saw the door to outside the castle, "Well thank you for the tour your Majesty, but I guess I'll be going now." I walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked, probably due to curiosity.

I turn back to her, "To take my mind off a few things, don't worry I'll be back." When a smile showed up on her face, I couldn't help but stare.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked. Realizing I'd been caught I knew I had to come up with something quick.

I gave a sincere smile, "Because you're beautiful." Was all I said before I went out the doors. Did I really just say that?

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

Did he really just say that? Did Zander just say I'm… _beautiful_? Even though I have my ice powers, my face felt warm, I was blushing. I felt myself smiling, I just couldn't shake off the happy feeling that one sentence sent through my body. I was about to go tell Anna, but I stopped myself for two reasons.

One; I still had a council meeting to finish up. Two; I'd never hear the end of it if I told Anna.

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

When I walked into the forge I was immediately greeted by an almost frantic wolf, "Where in Soulsidon's name have you been!" it didn't sound like a question.

"Who's Soulsidon?" I asked out of curiosity.

"He's a- well it doesn't matter." Ithilagar explained, "What does matter is the fact that you've been gone for a little more than a week and I had no idea where you were!" he said he voice raising until he was practically screaming at me by the time he stopped speaking.

"Are you finished?" I asked.

"…Yes" he answered

"Well after the wedding I was arrested by our good friend Captain." I started.

"He was successful this time?" the wolf asked.

"Yes, because Elsa knocked me out with some of her ice." I explained, "I spent the next few days in a cell or being interrogated, during that time I revealed my fire. After a few more events Elsa released me and Anna asked if I could stay at the castle for a little while and I accepted." That was all he needed to know, for now at least.

"So you came here to do what?" he asked.

"To clear my head and to pick up a few things to make my stay at the palace more comfortable." I said in a casual tone. I put a piece of metal on the anvil, "Where's my hammer?"

"On the shelf to you right." He responded and I picked up the smithing tool. "What are you working on?"

I took my glove off and began to heat the metal, "Not entirely sure, I guess it'll come to me as I work." Ithilagar didn't respond, "When did you get so quiet?"

"Maybe around the same time you started to _willingly_ use your fire." He said in an obvious tone. I shrugged and started to pound the heated metal with my hammer, "Okay quit avoiding the subject, what the hell happened to you while you were in the castle?!"

I sighed, he's never going to stop bugging me about it. I put the metal on the anvil and leaned over it, staring at my reflection. Then I began to explain the battle I had while affected by Elsa's ice.

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

"Queen Elsa, how nice of you to join us." One of the councilmen said as I walked into the room.

"Thank you," I said as I sat down, "Now where did we leave off yesterday?" I was too preoccupied with thoughts about Zander to remember.

"Actually it's a matter of great importance, one that we've been meaning to talk to you about due to recent events." Another member said.

"What is it? Is it bad?" I asked, hoping it wasn't.

"Well it could be depending on your view on the subject." He said, he waited a bit before continuing, "We think it's time you started looking for a suitor your Majesty."

"What?" I said quite surprised, I almost relieved the moment where Anna told me about her sudden engagement to Hans, "I'm a little confused. Why-" I started.

"It has nothing to do with your rule Queen Elsa. I assure you that you're doing a fantastic job." He said, "But now that Princess Anna is married, you do need to consider finding someone to rule by your side, and eventually you'll need an heir to step in and take your place in the future."

"Well I see your point, but I doubt I'm going to get married anytime soon." I said, I actually have been thinking about it, but other than my family. I've never met anybody that actually got the time to know me. "Is that all you've wanted to talk about?" the all seemed to nod, "Very well then. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

"-and after destroying the giant ice monster all the ice melted away, but then the loss of energy made me pass out, and when I woke up, I was in the infirmary waking up just in time to stop Captain from killing me in cold blood." I finished.

"Whoa… that was intense. Man I wish I was there to see it." I chuckled, now there was the Ithilagar I knew. "So what exactly is your plan now that the royal family knows your secret?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, maybe I'll just see what happens." I looked down and was surprised. While I was talking I worked on the metal the anvil, it was now a mask. I don't think it would be one you could wear though, maybe a wall decoration most likely. I put it down on the table.

"Something else is on your mind though." Ithilagar said, "You might as well say it now."

I sighed, "Well your relentless teasing is turning out to become a reality." Ithilagar gave me a curious look, "I'm falling in love with Elsa."

"I knew it!" Ithilagar cried out, I'm sure if he was human he would do a happy dance. The most he could right now was- is he chasing his tail? Please lightning just kill me now.

"Ithilagar stop your embarrassing me." I said as I cover my eyes, afraid to open them fearing he would try something even more ridiculous, "Are you done?" I asked after a few seconds.

"Yes," he replied and I uncovered my eyes, he wasn't 'dancing', but he was giving me his signature wolfish-grin.

"Don't look at me like that." I told him, but it wouldn't drop, "Okay what are you thinking."

"Nothing; just that you should get closer to the queen." Of course he was thinking that.

"No I shouldn't," I said looking away from him, "I can't get close to people, it only ends badly."

Ithilagar looked at me, "Is it because you don't want to hurt them," he said, "Or because you're afraid that they'll hurt you?" he asked.

I looked at Ithilagar, "Both."

* * *

(Anna's P.O.V.)

* * *

"They said what?" I said to my sister in total surprise.

"The council wants me to start considering finding a suitor." She repeated, that's weird that they're bringing it up now of all times. I thought they would've already talked this over after she ended the eternal winter, but I guess they must have waited a little so Elsa could get used to being queen first.

"Well there are a lot of guys out there, I'm sure you can find the perfect suitor." I said, then a playful smile came onto my face and I couldn't resist saying, "Unless of course you've already found someone to make the perfect suitor." Elsa blushed and I giggled, "I'm sure if spent some time with Zander you'd agree with me." Elsa's blush deepened at the thought. This is fun.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna," Kai's voice said, "Zander is back and has requested your presence." I smiled at Elsa.

"Tell him we'll be right down." Elsa said to Kai and he walked away.

"Ready to see my future brother-in-law?" I asked her.

"Oh shut up." Elsa said as she left, I giggled and followed her.

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

I was now beginning to reconsider bring Ithilagar to the castle, because he's not going to shut up about me and Elsa. Right now we were waiting for Elsa and Anna. Ithilagar wanted he to introduce them to him, "So remind me, which one is Anna and which one is Elsa?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Elsa has platinum blonde hair, while Anna is a strawberry blonde." I explained, "Remember, no talking unless I give you permission. I think they've had enough shock from me to handle you."

The wolf probably would've raised an eyebrow if he had one, "They hang out with a talking snowman and you think a talking wolf is going to shock them?" he asked.

I rubbed my forehead, "Yes I do believe that it'll shock them."

"What will shock who?" Ithilagar and I jumped as Anna's voice came out of nowhere. Both of us turned towards the royal sisters.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I said and Anna seemed to let it go by, "Allow me to introduce you to somebody." I said and Ithilagar walked forward.

"Is that a wolf?" Elsa asked. I nodded, "I didn't know wolves could have that coloring."

"They don't, but this one is a special case." I said, "This is Ithilagar, my companion and best friend." Ithilagar sat down and wagged his tail like any tame dog. How he got so good at acting is beyond me.

Anna was the first to approach him. she reached out a hand and Ithilagar gave it a few sniffs before licking it. Anna giggled and began to scratch the fur on his head, "He's very sweet isn't he." She asked.

"Only around pretty girls," I said, "Other times he's kind of a trouble maker." They giggled and Ithilagar walked up to Elsa, he started to sniff her before sitting down again, "I think Ithilagar want some attention from the Queen of Arendelle." Elsa was hesitate, but she put out a hand and started to pet Ithilagar, Ithilagar leaned into the touch and his tail started wagging.

I gave it a few seconds before speaking, "Okay boy you've had your fun." Ithilagar walked back to me.

"So what did you want to see us for?" Anna asked. I almost forgot the reason.

"Well, if you don't mind," I started, "I am curious as to what the Great Thaw I'm hearing about is, and I was hoping that you two could tell me about it."

They looked at me slightly surprised, "Well it's a long story," Elsa said.

I shrugged. "I have the time."

A few seconds passed before she answered "Okay, I guess I have some time too." I smiled and nodded my thanks. Elsa and Anna walked away and Ithilagar and I followed them.

"I can see how you fell for her," Ithilagar said in a quiet voice so only I could her. I growled at him telling him to shut up.

* * *

Elsa and Anna led us into a room with a few chairs and a couch around a fireplace. Assuming this was where they were going to tell me, I took a seat. "I'm going to go get Kristoff; he'll want to be here too." Anna said, "You guys just stay here until I come back." I had a feeling Anna was up to something. I didn't figure out what until Ithilagar 'asked' to tag along with her. They wanted me alone with Elsa.

"So Elsa, what's new?" I asked hoping to start a conversation with the Ice Queen.

"Things are fine for the most part." She answered. I raised an eyebrow.

"And for the other part?" I asked looking for a little more detail.

She sighed, "The council want me to start looking for a suitor so I can get married." Oh, now that I wasn't really expecting.

"Whoa," that was all I could say at that point, "That's sure is nerve wracking," She nodded and I just had to ask, "Do you know anybody that you'd prefer to be a suitor rather than some snobby royal, no offense."

She giggled slightly, "None taken, as for your question." She said and seemed to ponder for a moment, "I guess there is someone I would like to have as a suitor." I wanted to ask who, but part of me didn't want to.

I was about to change the subject when Anna came back, "We're back!" Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and Ithilagar followed her into the room.

I raised an eyebrow, "They allow Sven to be in the castle?" From the innocent look Kristoff was giving me, I took that as a no, "Well anyway, rule breaking aside, will someone begin the story of the Great Thaw."

Anna nodded and everybody sat down, "So where should we start?" Anna asked.

"The beginning might be nice," I said desperately trying not to be sarcastic. Anna smiled sweetly at me; did she sense I was trying to avoid sarcasm? If she did she didn't mention it.

* * *

Anna started by telling me how a little more than thirteen years ago Elsa and her were very close, but something happened and Elsa shut her out and they didn't play since then. I noticed as Anna was telling this part that Elsa looked extremely guilty, she must've regretted shutting Anna out all those years, but she looked the most guilty when Anna first talked about Elsa shutting her out. Does Anna know the reason why she was shut out?

I didn't speak as Anna continued with her tale. I felt sorrowful when she talked about how she and Elsa lost her parents after they were declared dead when their ship was destroyed while travelling. I got interested when Anna started talking about Elsa's coronation and how she met Prince Hans; I tried not to laugh at the thought of Anna almost getting knocked into the fjord by a horse.

I had a very hard time not laughing when Anna talked about the Duke of _Weaseltown_ and his toupee almost falling off as he asked to dance with Elsa. I actually did laugh when she told me that he danced like 'a chicken with the face of a monkey.'

I didn't interrupt, until Anna told me about the time spent with Prince Hans and how it led to his proposal.

* * *

"Wait," I said stopping the story, "You're telling me you got engaged to some you _just_ met _that day_?" Kristoff burst out laughing at that. Anna rolled her eyes in annoyance and muttered something I didn't hear.

* * *

She told about the fight she and Elsa had when her and Hans asked for Elsa's blessing of their marriage. The fight caused Elsa to lose one of her gloves. She explained it was how Elsa kept her powers at bay, sounds like someone I know. The revelation of her ice powers that followed the event caused Elsa to grow more scared and she ran away and accidently froze the fjord and causing a winter in the middle of summer.

Anna went after her leaving Hans in charge. I've heard the name 'Hans' only a few times, but I'm beginning the sense the venom used every time it was said. Guess I'll have to keep listening to find the reason why.

She described several events quickly, how she met Kristoff and Sven, how they nearly fell to their deaths after getting chased by wolves. Ithilagar wasn't too fond of that part I'm sure. How they met Olaf afterwards. I nearly couldn't breathe when Olaf called Kristoff a 'Funky Looking Donkey'.

I listened to the remainder of the story with great interest. I was shocked when Anna told about how Elsa froze her heart, I found it funny, but sort of sweet when Kristoff's 'family' wanted Anna to marry Kristoff. Almost fell out of my seat when Hans revealed his true nature and nearly went up in flames when he left Anna to die and tried to kill Elsa. Anna's sacrifice almost brought tears to my eyes. Anna punching Hans was definitely something worth hearing and I found myself smiling as she finished the story.

"Wow," I said clearly expressing my view on the story, "That was quite a story." I added to better explain it. I looked over at Elsa and saw that she was smiling, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. I knew I couldn't let this go unnoticed. I turned to the rest of the group, "You know Ithilagar hasn't seen much of the castle, and I'm sure you guys know it far better than I do. Why don't you show him around for a little bit?" Anna gave me a questioning look, but then got the message when my eyes flickered to Elsa.

"Yeah I think it would be nice to show Ithlagar around." She said, I chuckled and the mispronunciation of his name, "Elsa why don't you keep Zander company while we all show Ithlagar around."

"It's Ithilagar Anna." I corrected, she shrugged and left the room with everyone following her leaving me and Elsa alone in the room.

I turned to Elsa, "Looks like you guys had quite an adventure." She nodded, "But I noticed that there were a couple holes in the story." She looked at me with curiosity, "Anna didn't say the reason why you two were separated. Is that a detail a little too personal, or does she not know the reason?"

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

I was afraid he would ask this, I hoped he didn't pick up on any missing details. I wanted to tell him it was personal, but his hazel eyes looked at me with concern and I found myself caving, "Anna doesn't know the reason… because she doesn't remember it." he gave me a surprised look, and then it turned into one of confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I sighed, "When Anna and I were little; we would play in the snow all the time. Anna knew about my powers and loved it when I used them to make her a snowy playground."

Zander smiled, "Sounds great, but I thought Anna didn't know about your powers until your coronation."

I nodded, "I'm getting to that. One night Anna woke me up asking if I wanted to play. I urged her to go back to sleep, but she convinced me by asking if I wanted to build a snowman. We played for a little bit and Anna was having a lot of fun. Then she started jumping onto columns of snow I would make for her, she kept getting higher and quicker and it was getting harder to keep up with her, and before I could make a column I slipped on the ice and tried to do something to save Anna, but instead I hit her head with my ice."

"Like what happened with me?" Zander asked and I flinched.

I nodded, "Yes, but we needed to help Anna quickly. So my father took her to the Valley of the Living Stones to see Pabbie, a troll shaman who could help her. When we got to him he said he could help, but suggested that he remove all magic, even her memories of magic. My father agreed and Pabbie removed her memories, he also told me that my powers had beauty, but also dangerous." Zander raised an eyebrow, "He told me that my power would grow and that I would need to control it… and that fear would be my enemy."

"So your parents decided to separate you and Anna?" he asked and I nodded.

"They said it would only be until I could control my powers, but years went by and if anything I was getting worse at controlling them." Tears welled up in my eyes, "I began to fear what I needed to control, it turns out Pabbie was right, fear would be my enemy." Tears started to slide down my face. I felt someone sit down next to my on the couch, I turned and saw Zander there. He put an arm around my shoulder and I couldn't contain it and leaned my head against his should and let the tears fall freely.

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

I didn't know what to think right now. Elsa was crying into my shoulder and now I could see why she wanted to protect Anna, she didn't want history to repeat itself. I wrapped my other arm around her giving her a slight hug, "It's going to be alright," I said trying to comfort her.

She pulled away and looked up at me, "How do you know?" she asked, "How do you know that something won't happen?" I shrugged.

"I don't know," I said taking my arm off her shoulder, "I've been through so much bad… I sometimes have a hard time convincing myself things will be good." It was true, with the life I've had. It's hard to stay positive. "But you shouldn't let past events affect you, you're a great person." Elsa looked down and I like a slight blush dusted her cheeks.

"But I'm not," she said, "Not entirely at least."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why do you think that?"

Elsa looked like she was thinking of something horrible, I could feel her emotions. For such a warm loving person, she had a lot of negativity hidden underneath. "Prince Hans came to my ice castle hoping to capture me so I could end the winter I started, but a few men that worked to Weselton came along to do one thing… kill me." my eyes widened, "They chased me to the highest chamber and cornered me. they tried shooting me with crossbows, but I stopped one arrow, but after they kept trying I just… lost it. I don't know what came over me it's just- I was…" she stopped as if knowing how to say it.

I looked down, "Tired of not being left alone when what you want is time to yourself to be yourself." I said and I saw Elsa look at me from the corner of my eye.

"Yes," she said, "I came close to killing both of them, one was almost killed by some icicles I created, the other was almost pushed off a high balcony into a chasm by a block of ice I was pushing." She looked down, "Hans came and stopped me before I could kill them. He told me not to people the monster people claim me to be, but I am a monster."

"No you aren't," I said. She didn't look convinced. I sighed and stood up. She looked up at me and I offered one of my gloved hands to her, "C'mon, take a walk with me." I gave her a small smile and she took my hand. If her negative emotions were going to stay, well… I guess I'll just have to introduce a few positive ones.

* * *

With a few directions, I brought Elsa to the castle gardens. There weren't any leaves on the trees, the green on the shrubs was covered in snow, and the small pond was frozen the ground was covered by an inch or two of untouched snow. I looked up and saw it was beginning to grow and the full moon was beginning to rise.

"Anna and I used to play here when we were kids," I turned towards Elsa, she started walking down a path and I followed her. We walked down it for a few minutes before we came across a large frozen pond with a hill next to it, "We would go ice skating, have snowball fights, build snowmen. We had so much fun." I felt a sadness envelop her, "Too bad it had to come to an end. Anna would often come to my door asking me to play." I walked up so I stood beside her, "As much as I wanted to, I couldn't I was too scared that I might hurt her again." She bowed her head.

"Hey it's okay, you were just trying to keep your sister safe, and your parents wanted to make sure your powers wouldn't get out of hand." I said. She didn't seem to cheer up. Good thing I have a back-up plan, "I know a way to cheer you up." Before she could ask what I quickly picked some snow of the ground and put it on the back of her neck. Even though she probably couldn't feel it, but it still gave her a nice surprise.

She jumped away from me and I found myself laughing, "Oh man that was priceless." I said in between laughs. My amusement was cut short by a snowball to the face. I wiped the snow away and saw Elsa holding another snowball with a playful grin on her face. I gave one of my own, "Oh so that's how you wanna play?" I started gathering some snow, "Well two can play at that game." I said.

"You can't beat me Zander," Elsa said, "I'm the Ice Queen." I smirked and threw the snowball I was holding. Elsa dodged it easily and it firmly hit the tree behind her, "Missed me."

I shrugged, "Wasn't aiming at you." Elsa looked at me confused and I looked up, she followed my gaze just in time to have a bunch of snow help up by the tree branches land on top of her. I started laughing, "I guess the Ice Queen is losing her touch." I said Elsa easily got out of the snow and tried to glare at me, but I could clearly see she was trying not to laugh too.

I walked closer to her, "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" I asked. She didn't answer, but she did smirk. Wait a minute- my thoughts were cut short when Elsa pushed me and I fell backwards. Out of reflex I reached out for something, but only managed to grab Elsa and pull her to the ground… and on top of me.

* * *

I looked up to see Elsa's equally shocked face inches from mine. I could feel her cold breath against my burning hot face. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I cleared my throat, "You think you could get off me Elsa." Elsa seemed to realize something and quickly got off.

"Sorry it's just that- Well, I was kind of in shock at the whole thing and- Oh man this isn't going well." I chuckled and for a second though Anna had entered Elsa's body.

"Hey it's okay," I said as I stood up, "Well it looks like it's getting late, would you like an escort to your room Queen Elsa?" I asked.

She giggled, "It would be an honor." She said in her regal voice.

* * *

As we started to walk back to the castle Elsa asked me something, "So you said you sometimes had a hard time convincing yourself things would be good," I nodded, "so how do you keep going?" I thought for a minute.

"I guess you just need something to hold on to, a reason for why you are able to keep moving forward." I said.

"What if the reason you have isn't a good one?" she asked and I looked at her.

"I guess… you just need to find a better reason." I answered, "One that you know is worth it."

* * *

I didn't have a lot of trouble getting Elsa to her room, but I still don't know my way around this place. When we got there I turned toward her, "Goodnight Elsa." She nodded and I started to walk away.

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

I watch Zander walk away, '_What are you doing Elsa?!' _a voice in her head asked, _'Say something.'_ Before I knew it I was calling out to him, "Zander wait," he turned around. Now what do I say?

"Yes?" he asked sounding curious. I got an idea; I walked forward and began to form something in my hand.

"Did you mean what you said this morning?" I asked, "When you said I was beautiful?" Zander seemed to blush and looked a little embarrassed.

"Yes, I did." He said and I smiled. I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

I pressed what I was holding into his hand, "Well thank you." I said, "Good night." I turned around and went into my room, the smile refusing to leave my face.

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

No matter how hard I tried, the dazed expression would leave. I reached a hand up and touched the area where Elsa kissed me. It felt strange… but a good strange. Her lips were slightly cold, but the kiss felt warm and it spread through my entire body. She put something into my hand; I looked down to see what it was.

Resting in the palm of my hand was a necklace made of ice, the charm gleamed a silver white and was in the shape of a snowflake, if I looked closely I could see what looked like my insignia etched into the center of the snowflake. How she knew it I didn't know. I put the necklace around my neck and headed in the direction of my room.

* * *

When I entered my room I saw Ithilagar curled up in a corner sleeping soundly. I rubbed my forehead, the headache just wouldn't leave. I took of one of my gloves and rubbed my forehead with my bare fingers thinking the heat would calm me down; It didn't.

Growling I clenched the glove in my hand, which both went up in flames a few seconds later. When the flames went out I expected the glove to be nothing but ash, but that was not the case. The leather was black, but different. It felt softer, more flexible. I slipped it onto my hand and tried using my fire, the fingertips of the glove set on fire, but only the fingertips. I was trying to set my entire hand on fire. The glove stopped my fire, but only some.

My headache pounded through my head again, I could feel the different emotions people were feeling as their dreams occupied their minds as they slept. Deciding I should get some sleep I climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

_I opened my eyes and found myself in Rage's Domain, my headache is even worse now. I looked around to see all the cracks in the grey, hard ground had waves of red energy coming out of them. Every time a wave came out, I felt my headache pulse, "What is it now Rage?" I asked._

"_You and everyone from your past have been lying to you for far too long." Rage said coming into view. "You, your parents, and the sorcerer." Rage said, "It's time you saw the truth."_

"_What are you talking about?" I said, "I already know the truth."_

"_Do you?" he asked, then shook his head, "No, you have been feeding lies to yourself ever since that day, to the point that it altered how you remembered that day. Well I'm wiping away the illusion you've given yourself." The area began to change until it formed a familiar environment. My parent's forge._

* * *

_Several small memories flashed by. My parents first discovering my fire, when they introduced leather to me, and a few more flashed by until they stopped at a more recent memory._

* * *

_I saw a younger version of myself; he was sitting on his bed wearing his usual leather outfit. He was staring down at his hands, which were covered by heavy, brown leather gloves. His face grew determined, "I can do this." He told himself and took off the gloves; it was then that I realized what day this was. The day I killed my parents._

_Young Zander stood up and walked out of his room, when he got to the kitchen he was greeted by my(and his) parents. I never really noticed how different I looked from my parents, but that wasn't really the point._

"_Good morning Zander," my mom said as I came in._

_I almost responded, but my younger self beat me to it, "Morning Mom," my dad walked in, he waved to him, "Hey Dad."_

'_Morning son how did you- wait a minute." He looked at his hands, "Why aren't you wearing your gloves?" Mom looked were he was pointing and she gasped._

"_Zander you know you need to always wear your gloves." She pointed out._

"_Mom I'm almost 20 years old, I think I can at least try to control it-" he started, but my dad interrupted._

"_No you can't, and even if you could. No one would ever except you, remember what we could you." He said._

_I mouthed along to what my younger self was saying, "Don't get too close, and don't forget. You're a curse that people will neglect." _

"_We never told you that you were a curse," my mom said._

"_But you were thinking it every time you said it." he grumbled._

"_Look Zander," my dad started, "We're your parents and we know what best for you." Younger me scoffed._

"_Best for me," he said, "Or best for you," I could feel his rage, "You don't even care about me anymore, at first maybe a little, but now you could care less if anything happened to me." my parents tried to speak, but he kept going, "You told me that the sorcerer's magic was wrong and that you hated what he did, but what about me?" he asked, "He made me what I am, I am a curse to this family like my fire is a curse to me." flames started to form around me. "But the question here is why have you kept me this long, why didn't you just get rid of me from the beginning? Would have been the easy way out of it, so why didn't you?"_

_Something in my dad seemed to snap, "Because no matter how hard we tried we just couldn't seem to get rid of you." Ouch, that was a low blow right there. I felt both my dad's rage and my own escalate tremendously, which only added more the giant emotional reservoir causing my headache. _

_The flames grew brighter and I saw that he was close to losing it. The younger me closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were blood red, and were also glowing. Roaring in rage he let the flames he was holding back loose._

_I watched as he burned everything, but I noticed something saw my dad in the memory of me setting everything on fire, but not my mom. I watched until the house was nothing but ruins. I saw the younger me come out of what looked like a daze, he looked around in confusion, but also horror._

* * *

_The memory faded and I was in Rage's Domain again. "You still consider them your parents now?" he asked. I didn't answer, "Didn't think so, but I'm not done yet."_

* * *

_Before I could ask him what he mean the area faded and transformed into a room filled with books, cages, and very little furniture other than bookcases and a desk. Before I could question where I was. A voice echoed through the room, "Not afraid of me, but afraid of this." I turned and saw myself standing in front of the sorcerer and letting loose an inferno of flame._

_The sorcerer blocked the flame with his own power and literally got out of the line of fire. "I see you're no longer holding back, how did your parents like that idea?" the sorcerer asked, it only made him angrier, I could literally feel it._

"_Shut up!" he shouted and sent another wave at him. everything in the room was starting to catch on fire, and the dry pages of the books and opened windows only made it worse. Everything was burning and smoke filled the room, but my younger self seemed to breathe it in like it was normal air, "It feels good doesn't it?" the sorcerer asked starting to cough and choke on the smoky air, "To be able to stand in the center of a raging inferno and feel nothing. You should, it's what you were created for." The fire grew stronger as the rage grew, "Did you know that your mother wasn't pregnant with you until I made you what you are?" the world seemed to halt at that question._

"_What?"_

_The sorcerer smirked, "Your parents probably didn't even want a child, but thanks to me they were stuck with something they didn't want, but they deserved every second I assure you. Did it feel good to burn them, to give them a slow and painful death?" a roar was heard followed by a harsh bright light and a deafening boom. Then my vision returned I saw the sorcerer's tower was in ruins. The rage however remained and the scene slowly faded to black._

* * *

I woke feeling… strange, almost dark. I didn't feel my headache, but I felt something. I decided to hop out of bed and go into the bathroom. I ran some cold water and decided the put my hands underneath the cool stream hoping it would help clear my head. I looked up and my reflection, then the image seemed to change.

First it was Captain, _"It's time I rid the world of this curse."_ The image changed, this time it showed my dad.

"_Because no matter how hard we tried we just couldn't seem to get rid of you." _The strange feeling was beginning to grow. Then the image changed one final time, it showed the smirking face of the sorcerer.

"_Your parents didn't even want a child, but thanks to me they were stuck with something they didn't want, but they deserved every second I assure you." _I glared at the mirror, _"Did it feel good to burn them, to give then a slow and painful death?" _Roaring I punched the mirror completely shattering it. My eyes closed tightly as another wave pulsed in my mind, when I opened them I stared into the shards of the mirror that were still on the wall. I noticed something, my eyes were no longer hazel, the were the color of flames.

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

I don't know what woke me up, but I knew it wasn't morning, maybe it was the dream I had. I felt an urge to talk to Zander about it, after what he told me earlier, I felt that I could ask him about anything. He really was a nice guy, but I felt another reason for wanting to talk to Zander, I couldn't explain what it was, but it kept urging me to talk to him. making my decision I decided to go talk to Zander.

I walked down the hallways toward his room, hoping I wasn't waking him up by doing this. I was surprised to see that he was already awake, and seemed to be walking towards the hallway that lead to the exit, "Zander?"

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

Why is Elsa up? I was certainly surprised when I heard her voice, "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm leaving," I responded, "I don't belong here, I need to go."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. I turned around and she jumped, probably from my change of eye color.

"If I stay I'll only become more dangerous to everyone, and soon I won't be able to hold it back. I can't allow that to happen, not again."

Elsa looked at me with concern, "Zander I understand where you're going with this,b ut you can run from it."

I looked away from her and glared at the ground, "How would you know?" I grumbled.

"Because I went through the same thing." She said.

"No you haven't, you wouldn't understand." I said.

"I used to think I was a danger to everyone," she said, "but I'm not and neither are you."

"Yes I am," I said, she tried to tell me otherwise, but then I all but shouted the next sentence, "MY PARENTS ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!" Elsa looked shocked at that. I sighed and told her the story.

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

I didn't know what to think as I listened to his story. When he finished he turned away from me, "So now you see why I need to leave, because I'm a curse."

"Zander I want to help," I said, "We want to make you feel welcome. You're not a curse and neither is your fire." Zander seemed to consider my words, but they only make him angrier.

"That's what my parents told me, but they lied to me. everyone I've known has lied to me and wants to get rid of me. 'you're not a curse' they told me, but I knew they were thinking it." he turned towards me, "What about you? Do you really want to help me? Well I've had enough of people 'helping' me." he said 'helping' like it was vile. Flames were starting to form in Zander's hand, "I've… had… ENOUGH!" he waved his hand in a cutting motion and flames came out of it. I avoided them but let out a small yelp of pain as some of the flame burnt my upper arm.

I put a hand over the area of the burn and looked at Zander, he looked horrified.

* * *

(Zander's P.O.V.)

* * *

No, no no no NO! This is bad, very bad. I just burnt the last person I wanted to hurt. I backed a few steps away before turning around and started running toward the entrance. "Zander wait," I heard Elsa call after me. I couldn't let her follow me. I turned around and shot flames at the floor, then I increased them and made them erupt into a wall of fire. I then continued to run out of the castle with one thought on my mind; I need to get out of here.

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

I had to take a few steps back when the wall of flame blocked my path. Using my ice I easily put out the fire, when the flames were out Zander was gone. I ran towards the door to try and catch up to him. I ran out of the castle to see Zander running down the street to the border of the city. I ran after him when I got to the castle gates I saw Zander turn around and he saw me. I thought he was going to summon another barrier of fire, but he didn't. Instead he roared in what I assumed was rage and punched the ground.

The ground seemed to move and the stone glowed red as it melted into molten magma, pretty soon the road was nothing but a river of molten rock. I used my ice to stop the magma from reaching the castle, but I didn't cool the rest of the road. I knew what I had to do, I went back into the castel. I had to wake up Anna and Kristoff.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And that's a wrap, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I was right, this was my longest chapter yet, over 8,000 words!**

**Well anyway, the next chapter is going to have something you won't expect, and it has something to do with Zander.**

**We now know the detail of Zander's memories, and there was a little bit of Zelsa.**

**Well as I said before, I hope you enjoyed it and be sure to review telling me what you think and any suggestions you might have.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off**


End file.
